Their Choices
by FreyasWrath
Summary: *Discontinued* Don't bother reading it.
1. Derek's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, just my plot.**

**Derek's Love**

**Derek POV**

I couldn't believe how lucky I was, to be in love with someone as amazing and beautiful as Chloe.

I'd known her for only a month but, it felt like an eternity. She would say that's cheesy, that it was like a line in a crappy romantic movie she'd seen, but I didn't care. It was true. I love her more than she knows, and would give up my life to protect her. She's my mate whether she realizes it or not, but I couldn't tell her that.

If I did, she would reject me. I couldn't handle that, the look of disgust she would give me before telling me I was repulsive or something to that effect. No I had to keep this to myself.

"Hey Derek? Bro? Dude, you okay?"

I looked up to see Simon standing in front of me, I gotten so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed he'd come into our shared bedroom.

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine" Not really.

"You sure? You were totally lost in thought. I've been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes now"

At least it was only a couple minutes, not something like hours. I don't even know how long I've been sitting in here though. I glanced up at the clock on the dresser next to my bed it was now three in the afternoon, so I've been sitting up here for an hour and a half. Great.

"Really? You have? I didn't even notice."

He laughed. "Yeah bro, I noticed that you didn't notice. Anyway, I came up here to tell you that Andrew wants to talk to us, we'll be in the library"

Us meaning Simon, Chloe, Tori and I since everyone else who was staying here, wasn't actually here at the moment. And they wouldn't be here for another week at least. This was bad in some cases and good in others. The good part was that we could plan our attack on the Edison Group, but the bad thing was that we could only plan so much without the other people in the house. And Andrew never told us why the other people weren't here, he said it was their own business but we were still curious.

"Okay, tell him I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"Okay" he turned to leave but right before he closed the door he turned around. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Simon. I'm fine." Lies

I didn't want to go down, I wanted to stay locked up here in my bland gray room. I wanted to be away from everyone like I had been doing for the past couple days. I had avoided everyone, even Chloe, because spending time with her meant that I was becoming closer to her but that didn't make me any happier. Every moment I spent with her was torture because I wanted to tell her how I felt, let her know that she was mine, that no one would ever hurt her because I was there to protect her, but I couldn't tell her any of that. So I avoided her. Probably not the most brilliant plan, but there wasn't anything else I could do.

Chloe POV

Simon came back into the library and sat down on the black leather loveseat next to me. The library made me uncomfortable. I'm not that fond of leather and the bright red walls made my eyes hurt. There were black book shelves that lined the walls, with so many books crammed on them that I thought the shelves would break. There were old leather bound books, battered old paper backs, beat up hard cover books, and even two or three shelves filled with new books, that look like they haven't been touched since the day they were bought.

"Jeez Simon, what took you so long?" Our wonderful buddy Tori, she wasn't always so bad, but lately she was getting irritated with being stuck here and not being able to go anywhere.

"I was trying to get Derek's attention, he was so lost in thought he didn't notice me" I looked over at Simon, he looked concerned but when he noticed me looking at him, he smiled, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

I looked over at Andrew. His expression hadn't changed since he asked us in here. "Okay, well if he isn't down here soon someone else is going to have to go get him." Andrew would never admit it but he was kind of scared of Derek, when he saw him he didn't see the kid he used to know, so it wasn't going to be Andrew who went to go get Derek. And I know that Tori…

"I'm not going up there with him, so count me out." Yep I knew she wouldn't go.

"Andrew, I'll go get him, maybe he'll come down for me." I don't know what made me think that, because if he didn't come down for Simon, his own brother I don't know why he'd come downstairs for me. But it was worth a shot.

"Oh yes, Chloe go on, go get Derek, of course he'll come for you"

"Tori? Shut up, and stop treating Chloe so badly."

"Oh shut it Simon. Stop defending her, she can take care of herself. She's a big girl!" Okay this is getting annoying, I'm tired of all the fighting.

"Hey both of you shut it! Stop fighting. I'm going to get Derek now, I'm tired of all this bickering." I got up and stormed out, they were getting on my nerves. I've never met two people who loved fighting with each other so much!

I went up the stairs and hung a left and then was standing in front of Derek and Simon's room. I knocked, and waited, and waited but he never answered. I knocked again and just decided to open the door.

The walls of their room were painted a very boring gray, and both of their beds had black comforters on them. There was an old dresser next to Derek's bed, and a window that looked out into the backyard.

Derek was just sitting on his bed staring at the floor. Now I know what Simon meant, he was so lost in thought he didn't even noticed that Simon had walked into the room, and he didn't notice me either.

Why did that bother me?

I walked over to the far side of the room and stood in front of him. He still didn't notice me.

What could make him think so hard that he notices nothing around him?

"Hey, Derek? Hello? Derek?" I waved my hand in front of his face. Still nothing.

I tapped his shoulder, and he jumped. I couldn't help but laugh, it's not often that you get to scare the guy with super human senses.

"Oh. Uh hey Chloe…"

"So Simon came up here to get you like five minutes ago, and you're still sitting here, on your bed, lost in thought. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Chloe. I'll be down in a few." Okay, he's hiding something.

"Derek, you are lying to me. And don't say you aren't, I know you well enough to know you're lying. So what's wrong?"

"Chloe, I said nothing. Okay?" He glanced up at me, his expressions guarded, so I wasn't going to be getting anything out of his expression that could help me.

"No, it's not okay Derek. You're lying to me, I know it and I'm not like Simon who just believes it because he doesn't want you to worry about him worrying about your problems, so tell me." I think that made sense, I hope it did, it made sense in my head, but I was so concerned with finding out what was wrong with him that I didn't think the whole thing through.

"Fine. You wanna know what's wrong with me? You are what's wrong with me." he paused and I was too shocked to say anything. "No, wrong is a bad word to use…"

"Umm okay, Derek you lost me…" I was hurt, more than I should have been that he told me I was his problem, but I was more confused that he said wrong was a bad word to use for his issue…

"I meant, there is nothing wrong with me, and you aren't actually a problem. You are all I can think about though, and it's driving me nuts."

An 'oh' was all I could come up with. I was on Derek's mind all the time now? But the why did he always leave when he thought he been around me too long? Yeah, this isn't confusing or anything.

"Wh-what do you mean Derek?" I felt my heart start beating faster and my throat go dry again, and then I couldn't think as I was suddenly bombarded with different thoughts as to what he meant. Was I on his mind for something bad I did, for him having to protect me all the time? Or for a different reason? Did he like me? Or love me?

Why did I wish that it was one of the last two?

"Chloe, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Derek, please tell me." Please, please, please, this is killing me not knowing.

"Chloe…" he looked me right in the eyes and I couldn't breathe. "I love you."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If anyone wants more, I want at least ten reveiws. Thanks for reading. Reveiw please. :)**


	2. Her Confession

**So I don't know how important it is to any of you who read this story shortly after it was posted, but in chapter one I did some editing and now there is a few areas the have more detail, like with what the library looks like and Simon and Derek's room. (If you already know what I'm talking about then just ignore this.) Just thought I'd let you guys know. The changes aren't so epic that they change the whole story, but yeah. Any way thanks for the reviews, even though I said you had to get to ten reviews if you wanted more. Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine, that is all.**

**Her Confession**

**Derek POV**

Shit! All that time with me sitting here telling myself that I wasn't going to say anything, and the instant she asked what's wrong I crack and tell her I love her. Shit, now she probably won't talk to me again.

I looked away from her eyes and just stared at the floor. I could still feel her staring at me though. Probably to shocked or horrified that the rude, acne covered, freaky werewolf is in love with her.

Chloe turned around and walked to the door, she moved so slowly though, you would swear there was something wrong with her.

_Of course there's something wrong with her you twit, you just told her you love her._

"Chloe?…"

She cleared her throat. "We're waiting for you downstairs…" She kept walking until she was out of the room.

Great, I blew it. I knew I didn't have a chance. I shouldn't have said anything, just kept my mouth shut and let Simon have her.

Reluctantly I got up off my bed and followed her downstairs.

**Chloe POV**

I made it to the bottom of the staircase without completely losing my mind, or fainting or just plain freaking out. Derek had just told me that he loved me, I wasn't disgusted or grossed out in anyway, but I felt different than I had when I had gone up there.

I walked down the hall to the left of the stairs and turned left back into the too red library, how anyone got any reading done in a room that looks like this I will never know. I went to the far corner of the room to sit in a large, not so comfy, leather chair. I looked up from the floor, which I had suddenly become very 'interested' in, and saw three pairs of expectant eyes. Then I realized I hadn't told them Derek should be coming down momentarily.

"Umm, he should be down soon" As soon as I said that Derek came into the room and sat down in a chair on the other side of the room from me.

Derek didn't say anything just stared at Andrew, waiting for what he had to say, there was no emotion on his face.

Oh man, what did I do? I hope I didn't hurt him, it's not like I rejected him, but I didn't even suspect he liked me, let alone loved me, I just needed time to think through my thoughts. The pesky thoughts that keep whirling around inside my head, telling me I was crazy for not saying something to him, cruel even. The thoughts that told me he was a dangerous werewolf, but I never felt threatened by him, I was never scared of him. All he has ever done was protect me, I couldn't be afraid of him; he had never given me a reason to be.

But I have to say my favorite of all those thoughts was the nagging one telling me to say I love you too. But I wasn't sure if I did. Liked him, maybe, at one point in time I could have even considered him cute, judging by the way he looked in the picture at Andrew's house. But now, at this very moment I could say I liked him not just based on his looks, but because I had gotten to know him. I knew how he acted when he was angry. I had discovered that he could joke around and have fun, instead of being the rude guy I thought he was when I first met him.

And sitting here doing absolutely nothing while we were stuck in the safe house had caused us to become closer, since the only thing we could really do is watch TV, talk, read, or play pool in the small excuse for a game room. I giggled to myself, playing pool with Derek was actually pretty fun, and I had been able to beat him a couple of times.

But did I love Derek? I certainly liked that he was so protective of me, he made me feel safe, and I love his eyes, they're such an amazing green. He honestly doesn't look bad, and I think he is definitely starting to look better because of the partial changes he's gone through so far. Speaking of his changes, I honestly couldn't imagine myself not being there helping him through it all, and comforting him. And I think he likes the fact that I have been there with him too. I thought back to when he grabbed my hand in his sleep after his second partial change, and I felt my face heat up. I couldn't say for sure that I loved him, but I at least liked him…that much I knew.

I heard someone clear their throat. Then Andrew spoke.

"Chloe are you paying attention?"

"Huh?"

"Obviously she wasn't listening" Tori mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry Andrew. What did you say?"

He cleared his throat again. "I said that I know you guys have been wondering where everyone else is, and I have been reluctant to tell you all because I was hoping that they would be back sooner, but you guys keep asking me, so I figured I would tell you. Now the other members have gone to find ex-Edison employees that disagree with the groups' methods and such like the rest of us. Some of them have also gone to search for the other subjects in the experiment, they are trying to gain any of the living children's help in this, provided they know what they are, and that their parents are ok with it of course. Now, yesterday I received a call from a few of the people who went out to find a couple more people to help our cause. He said that it would take at least a week longer than planned, maybe more. So that's two more weeks that we will be here with nothing to do."

"WHAT!? I'm stuck here for an extra week? I don't want to be here anyway, but now I have to be here for at least another week?! That is crazy!"

"Tori please calm down" Andrew said with a calm tone. "If you would like we can go to the mall or out somewhere soon."

She let out a sigh "Gosh, thank you. I thought I'd be stuck here forever"

"Hey, Andrew can I come too?"

"Simon, I don't know, you and Tori argue an awful lot, and I'm not sure if-"

"Look if I promise not to argue with Simon the whole time can we just go?"

"Uh, yeah sure I guess…just don't argue, as soon as you two start arguing I'm taking both home." He didn't sound too thrilled about it though. "Now Chloe and Derek, would you two like to go with us too?"

I replied first. "No thanks. I'm fine here"

"Okay, umm Der-"

"No, I'm not going anywhere" He didn't sound happy.

"Oh, okay. That might be better anyway. We would need someone here to protect Chloe incase something bad happens."

Derek just grunted in response.

"Okay well, that's settled now. We're here for the next two weeks now, so for now why don't you guys go find something to do."

The first to get up and leave was Derek, and I think it was my fault. I wanted to follow him, tell him I was sorry, that I just didn't know what to say to him. But before I could even get out of the chair Tori and Andrew got up and left the room and Simon was standing in front of me.

"Hey Chloe, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

"I don't know Simon I was-"

"Please? It'll be fun."

I didn't really want to but I figured I should just humor him and go. "Yeah, sure Simon. Why not?"

He grabbed my hand but this time I didn't smile at him or blush or anything like that. I didn't want him to hold my hand, but I didn't pull away, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Maybe Tori's right, maybe I am too nice.

He led me out of the library and down the hall to the living room which had the only door that led outside that wasn't locked.

The living room was a lot easier on the eyes than the library. Instead of bright red walls they were a deep green. There was a fire place on the far side of the room with random trinkets and things decorating the mantle and a brown rug in the middle of a sitting area that was set up like a blockade around the fire place. There was one large beige couch with two wooden end tables on either side of it. On the sides of the end tables closest to the fire place there were chairs that matched the beige couch. In the corner by the door there was another bookshelf, why there was another book shelf I don't know. It's not like there wasn't enough books in the library. But all the books in this room looked so much older than the ones in the library and as we passed the shelves I could actually smell the books.

Simon walked me outside to the garden and pulled me down so that I was sitting next to him on a wooden bench. There was an engraving of vines on the bench, they were twisting around in intricate swirls and I couldn't help but trace the pattern with my fingers.

Simon took my hand in his again and then he kissed my knuckles. I froze.

"Chloe, I uh, I brought you out here because I wanted to talk to you, to tell you that I really like you."

He didn't even wait for an answer from me before he kissed me. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls out there that he has kissed and I'm sure they liked kissing him, only thing is that I'm not all those other girls and I didn't like Simon like that. Kissing him wasn't something I dreamed of doing. I tried pushing away from him but he pulled me closer so I just sat there waiting for him to stop. When he finally pulled away I moved over to the far side of the bench.

He gave me a very puzzled look. How the heck are you supposed to let a guy down easily, especially right after he kisses you.

"Simon. I-I'm sorry. I just c-can't and…" And I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't know how to tell him without hurting him so I just stood up and ran back to the house yelling apologizes until I thought he couldn't hear me anymore.

I felt like such a horrible person but I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, and when I couldn't think of anything to say I had to run, to have some time to clear my head and think. I only hope that he would understand that later on.

I got to the back door and walked inside, the first place I went was to the couch. The couch was so much more comfortable than the leather chair. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Apparently I was tired because I ended up falling asleep sitting there.

I woke up to someone saying my name. It's really a wonder I heard him in my sleep because his voice was so low and gruff. I instinctively knew who it was.

"Derek? What-"

"Oh, good. You're up, Andrew wanted me to come find you, we didn't know where you were."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone or anything, I guess I was just tired" I looked up and smiled at him.

He chuckled but then started to move away from me.

"Oh, Derek I want to talk to you." He was still slowly inching away from my side.

I reached over and put my hand on his arm, he tensed but didn't move anymore.

"Derek, first of I wanted to say I'm sorry for running away from you earlier, I just didn't expect you to tell me that you love me."

"Chloe, I shouldn't ha-"

"Derek let me finish, please. I am so glad that you told me love me. It made me realize who I liked, who I'd rather be with."

He just grunted and tried to move farther away but I tightened my grip on his arm and moved closer to him.

"Derek I want to be with you."

He stopped moving and looked at me. The look on his face said more than any words could. I swear it was like someone had just told him the biggest lie in the whole universe.

I moved closer to him again and held his face in my hands. His green eyes showed his doubt.

I looked him right in his eyes. "Derek, I'm being one hundred percent serious with you right now. I want to be with you. You and only you. I'd never lie about something like this. That would be so mean, and I don't want to hurt you."

Before I could even think anything else he pulled me close to him and held me like he thought I would disappear if he let go. I moved my arms so they were around his neck and pulled him even closer to me.

I wanted to stay like this for as long as I could, it felt so right to be in his arms, but eventually good moments come to an end, unfortunately this one was ruined by Tori yelling to the whole house, the people in it and all the empty rooms, that 'the wolf boy and I were all over each other.'

**Okay, so I wrote this when I was watching a zombie movie, a really crappy one. But that's kind of par for the course with zombie movies isn't it? They're either too gory or too cheesy to be good. Has anyone else noticed that zombie movies suck?**

**Umm anyway, thanks for reading. Review please. I won't be updating for two weeks, but I'll more than likely have the whole story finished by the time I update again**.


	3. Frustrations

**You guys got a lucky break, I was able to go to my dad's house for an hour or two which means I had an internet connection. Unfortunately I only had a couple minutes to upload so I only got chapter three up. The others will be up Thursday and Friday I promise. Anyways here's the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Darkest Powers **

**Frustrations**

**Derek POV**

"Tori." I growled under my breath.

Chloe shifted a little and tried to pull away. I held her closer for a little bit longer. I could tell she didn't want to move either but Tori was still standing in the doorway so we both figured it would be best to try to not burn her eyes out of her head, as much as that idea amused me. I reluctantly released her and we both turned to look at Tori.

"We thought you'd both gotten lost, of course now I can see we were _so_ wrong about that one."

I growled and Chloe moved and put her hand on my arm, she smiled at me and I said "What do you want Tori?"

"Hmm, well Andrew said to come and find you to tell you guys that it was time for dinner, but I'm sure you would much rather devour Chloe, wolf boy, which would be disgusting on my part but-"

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Okay?" Chloe said

"Yeah, whatever. But if you two don't come soon I am not coming back in here to get you."

I glared at her as she left then turned back to Chloe.

**Chloe POV**

Derek turned back to look at me. I sighed, grabbed his hand, and stood up. I glanced down at our hands, his were bigger than mine, but they seemed to fit together perfectly as if we were only meant to hold each others hands. That was a stupid thought, but still, it comforted me in a way.

"I guess we should go"

He sighed then stood up. "Yeah, guess so."

As we walked into the dinning room everyone became quiet, Simon shot a glare at Derek and looked back down to his food. No one spoke at all during dinner. I couldn't help but wonder if things might have been different, if even just a little, if Tori hadn't yelled that we were 'all over each other'. As untrue as that was I didn't really want Simon to find out like that.

Since no one was talking I decided to take my time and eat and enjoy the indigo walls. Weird I know, but it was either look at the way the room was decorated or look at Simon or Derek's scowl. I preferred the décor.

The walls were indigo. The table and chairs were a rich mahogany and there were two windows, one that looked out into the back yard and one that looked out to the woods on the side of the house. Photos decorated the walls, I didn't know any of the people in them or where any of the landscape photos were taken, but they added a nice touch and made the safe house a little more comfortable.

I relaxed a little but tensed again as Simon's chair squeaked across the wood floors. He stormed into the kitchen washed his glass and plate. When he came back out of the kitchen he glared at Derek again and left the dinning room, heading for the stairs.

I sighed, slightly irritated, and then excused myself. I cleared my plate, washed it and then put it away. I leaned against the counter and rubbed my hands over my face. This morning started off boring, and now I wished the rest of the day had been the same, just like the four days before this were. Now I had to deal with Simon, deal with Tori's evil little jabs over my relationship with Derek, and then there was Derek. I was happy that we knew each other feelings and all but he's got to be beating himself over this now, since Simon knew about this before we had a chance to say anything to him. I was beating myself up too but…still. Simon's his brother and best friend, a part of his pack. This had to hurt him.

I walked out of the kitchen, back through the dinning room, ignoring the look that Tori and Andrew gave me and went up stairs. I was standing in the hall outside of Simon and Derek's room desperately hoping that Simon would talk to me.

I knocked, hoping for the best.

"Go away, Derek."

"Simon, its Chloe. Can I talk to you, please?"

He didn't say anything for a minute or two but finally said 'No'.

This was so frustrating. "I'm sorry Simon. I didn't want you to find out like this. I'm really truly sorry."

He didn't say anything. I sighed for the third time in the past hour then turned and walked down the hall to my room.

I didn't have to share a room like Derek and Simon did so at least I could be alone so that I could think. There was an extra bed in the room though, since I didn't have to share. But the way my room looked didn't help my mood. It was painted the same bland gray as the color in Simon and Derek's room, with the same type of oak dressers, one under the window, and one at the foot of my bed. The comforters on the beds were white instead of black like the ones in Simon and Derek's room. The only window was in the wall across from the door, it looked out over the side of the house. You could see a few feet of the yard that wasn't covered by trees, and then nothing but the darkness of the woods after that.

I glanced down at the clock, it's only seven thirty. I groaned. All I wanted to do right now was sleep, but I had to do something about the situation I found myself in.

Unfortunately my tired brain couldn't find a solution to this problem.

I dressed in a pair of black soccer shorts and a green tank top that was included in the stack of clothes Andrew said I could borrow until I was able to get more clothes for myself.

I crawled into my bed, welcoming the fluffy comforter, soft sheets, and comfortable mattress. You would have thought that today was the first day I had been able to sleep in a bed. I was just so stressed out now, it's not like the Edison Group wasn't a big enough problem that was constantly bothering me, but now I have a friend who had his heart ripped out by someone he wasn't even dating and I guess Derek's my boyfriend now. Yeah the past couple hours haven't been difficult at all.

I turned on my side and faced the wall and closed my eyes, no matter how much I wanted to think of solutions for all my problems I was too tired to be able to do anything. I quickly fell asleep.

I awoke at ten thirty, but only because I had to use the bathroom. I crawled out of my bed, exited my room and went down the hall to the bathroom. The bathrooms and the kitchen are the only rooms in the house that are white. There are three full bathrooms in this house, two upstairs and one down. I like this bathroom the best though, because this was the only one that had a shower with the massage option in the shower head. I laughed at myself, but then realized that there were so many things that I'd taken for granted before my life got flipped upside down.

I looked in the mirror before I left the bathroom, I didn't look quite as tired as I felt. The thing I was most happy to see was my blond hair. I'd been scrubbing for four days now, and I had taken two showers the first day we got here, and I was happy to see that my hair was back to normal now

I left the bathroom but didn't go back to bed yet. I was kind of thirsty so I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw someone asleep on the couch, which was a part of a 'sitting area' with furniture that looked comfortable, like the couch and chairs in the living room, but weren't what they seemed. The sleeping person was Derek. I guess Simon didn't even want to be in the same room with him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Apparently sleeping in the same room wasn't necessary.

I went over and leaned on the back of the couch to look at Derek, it was nice to see him without a scowl on his face. But I couldn't let him sleep down here on the couch while everyone else got a bed. I guess he didn't feel right sleeping in someone else's assigned bed, so he took the couch, but I didn't think that was right. I reached down and shook him a little, he didn't stir. I shook him a little bit harder and he groaned.

"Hey." I whispered. "Derek? Why don't you get up and go get some sleep in a bed?"

He groaned again, rolled over onto his back to face me and said "Simon locked the door, so I can't get into the room, I don't have a bed to sleep in."

"He locked the door?!" I said a little bit louder than necessary, then quieter I said. "That's harsh. I'm sorry Derek."

I thought about what to do now, and then an idea hit me. I have a spare bed nobody is using, he could just sleep in my room until Simon wasn't mad anymore.

Before I realized what I was doing I told him my idea.

"Chloe, I can't. "

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm making you." I gave a small laugh then added "Come on Derek, I know a bed is more comfortable than this" I gestured to the couch. "No one is sleeping in that bed."

I tugged on his arm. I noticed that he was a little warmer than usual and was about to ask if he was alright when he said "Fine" and stood up.

"Okay, well go on, go to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes, I only came down to get some water, and I didn't think I would find you down here."

He grunted then went upstairs to my room. I went to get my water and headed back to bed myself.

I half expected him to be asleep when I came back upstairs, so when he wasn't I was surprised.

"Derek? Why are you still awake?" I asked sitting the glass on the dresser under the window.

"Making sure you came back up." He said sleepily.

"Oh." I said sitting down next to him on the bed.

He was laying on his stomach with his right arm under the pillow. I reached out to touch his left arm that was laying on the pillow. His skin was still warm like he was going to be Changing soon. I just hoped that he wasn't going to be Changing while I was sleeping.

"Derek? Do you feel alright? You're kind of warm."

"Yeah, fine…" He mumbled before falling back asleep. Apparently he wasn't too overheated to sleep.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. He looked almost peaceful in his sleep, even with the Change that I had a feeling was coming soon.

"Goodnight Derek." I whispered before going back to my bed.

With one last look over my shoulder at him, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there it is, my third chapter. I hope no one was too disappointed that this wasn't the chapter that Andrew, Tori and Simon leave giving Chloe and Derek alone time. Anyways, the next chapter will be up Thursday. ****J**


	4. Changes and Simon

**I know I said I would have this up Thursday, but I was super busy, so early early early Friday morning isn't so bad is it? :/**

**Does anyone else hate it when you get an idea for something, like say a chapter for a story like mine, and then realize that an idea you had for a chapter doesn't make sense unless you change some of what you already written in a previous chapter? I had that problem, very irritating. **

**Anyway here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Simi: You don't own Darkest Powers Trilogy! Oh Pooh. Simi wishes you did then you would have lots of moneys to buy the Simi lots of sparklies. Like Diamonique from QVC, they taste the best. Oh well I get **_**akri**_** to buy them!**

**Yeah I'm crazy. Haha I don't own Darkest Powers or Simi. Simi and her **_**akri**_** Acheron belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon actually. **

**Excuse me while I come back down to earth.**

_**Moon Baby- Godsmack**_

_In my life I'll need you here, don't ask why_

_I'll never disappear_

_In your eyes you can bid me farewell_

_Don't ever try to understand the situation_

_Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?_

_It always comes when I least expect it_

_When I'm looking for love_

_Always seem to be regretting it_

_Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?_

**Changes and Simon**

**Chloe POV**

"Chloe?" Someone was shaking me. "Chloe? Get up!"

I rolled over and saw Derek's terrified gaze glued to me. "Derek? Wh-what's wrong?"

_He's Changing again you idiot, that's what's wrong!_

"I'm Changing again. I don't want you to-"

"Derek don't you dare tell me to stay here. I'm coming with you." I noticed the muscles in his arms were already starting to move. "Derek, go. Now."

He turned and headed out the door, I grabbed a baggy pair of sweatpants, quickly threw them on over my shorts and ran out after him.

I caught up to him when he was going out the back door in the living room.

"Chloe, don't. You don't have to-"

"I don't care if I don't have to, I want to. Now move!" I glanced down at his quivering muscles. "Hurry!"

Derek went ahead into the surrounding trees, barely finding a place for us to sit before dropping to the ground, while I stumbled along after him in the woods that were being lit by the very early morning sun.

"Derek, your clothes?"

"Right." He said in a voice that said he was in more pain than even I could stand to hear.

He pulled off his shirt and slipped off his pants right before he doubled over in pain again.

I blushed at seeing him in just his boxers again and at seeing his well muscled chest and arms again.

_Now is not the time to be thinking like that. Hello? Help him! Focus._

Right. I sat down on the ground next to him and started rubbing between his shoulder blades again. I could feel his muscles moving under my hands and feel and see hair sprouting all over his body and then receding again.

His back arched and he spewed vomit out into the surrounding undergrowth. His nails were growing longer and his fingers less human. He glanced back at me, his green eyes were filled with terror. I continued massaging his back and whispering words of encouragement and comfort.

His back arched to an unnaturally high level and I swear I heard a crackling noise, like bones popping and shifting around. His ears moved up higher on his head and his facial features were becoming more canine. He vomited again, expelling the last of whatever was in his stomach. His fur had long stopped receding and had grown longer around my fingers, but I never stopped rubbing his back. Derek let out a canine sounding whimper and then slowly everything stopped moving, twitching and crackling.

Derek let out an inhuman groan that turned into a whimper as the fur started receding again. I felt the muscles moving again, settling back into their proper place while his face was slowing readjusting back to being human. His body tried desperately to get him to vomit again, but there was nothing left in his stomach. His dry heaves made me wince in pain for him. I wished there was more I could do to help him. His fingers and nails returned to normal while the rest of the fur was receding too.

I quickly realized that Derek had ripped the boxers he was wearing and he was completely naked except for the receding fur. Derek realized it too.

"Go." He whispered hoarsely.

I jumped up and went to sit, with my back to Derek, against a tree. He was so close to fully Changing this time. Next time might really be the full Change. Will he let me go with him then? If he does, will he let me stay with him? I don't want to leave him alone during that…Ever.

I rubbed my hands over my face and looked up to see Simon standing to my left about ten feet from where Derek and I were sitting.

"Simon? What are you doing out here?"

He didn't answer, just stood there staring at his brother, his hands were in the pockets of his jeans.

I stood up and walked over to Simon, making sure that I didn't look in Derek's direction incase he wasn't dressed yet. "Simon? What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He replied still looking at Derek.

"Okay. So why are you out here?"

"You two weren't in the house when I woke up so I came out here looking for you. I was fuming when I first set out to find you guys. I saw that the other bed in your room had been used and I thought that you guys were like doing…something out here. But when I got out here… "

"You saw something completely different."

"Yeah. I heard Derek and then saw well you know…"

"How much did you see?" Derek asked walking towards us.

"Enough to see what happens to you when you Change." He turned to me. "And you."

"And me?" I stared at him

"You." He looked down at the ground with a crooked smile on his face. "His Changing concerns you, makes you worried if he is going to be okay or not. Your emotions play out across your face, some emotions were stronger than others, more noticeable. When Derek gasped in pain you winced as if it hurt you too." He glanced at me and then Derek and then back to me. "Sorry for being such a jerk yesterday."

I was speechless. I had just been apologized to by someone _I_ should be apologizing too right now.

"Simon we should be apologizing to you. I wanted to talk to you after I sorted through my thoughts from what happened in the garden and through my feelings for Derek."

Derek took a step closer to me. "Umm, what happened in the garden?"

I looked up at him, meeting his questioning gaze. "S-Simon kissed m-me."

"What?" He inched a little closer to me and put his hand on my waist, in an almost protective way.

"Bro, chill. I did kiss her but she ran away from me."

Derek tightened his grip on me ever so slightly and looked at me. "You ran?"

"Y-yeah. It wasn't something I w-wanted to do. A-and I didn't know w-what to say to him."

"So you ran?" Derek almost smiled…almost. He looked over to Simon. "Not many people have run from Simon, in fact I don't think anyone has, especially no girls he's kissed."

Derek looked down at me and I could tell he was glad I did, even if he wasn't smiling his eyes said it all. "I guess I'm different. I picked the brother no one else cared to get to know."

Simon looked away from us. It was obvious he was uncomfortable. "Well, I feel like this is going to turn into some weird romantic thing for you two, and even though I can see how much you two love each other, you two acting all lovey dovey together isn't something I want to see." He stepped back ready to walk away. "Just because I accept this doesn't mean that seeing you two together isn't going to make me jealous of what you got that I didn't Derek." He stepped back again. "And Chloe, take care of my brother. He deserves someone as great as you."

Simon turned on his heels and walked back to the house. The way he walked told me he was still upset about this but he's at least talking to us now, so that's good…right?

"I think that ruined any chance for something 'romantic' as Simon said."

I grinned up at him. "Not a chance." I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

This had to be the best moment of my entire life. The kiss sent little shock waves through me. It was like electricity in my veins and I loved it. I loved the feel of his lips against mine and I loved…

I pulled back smiling at him. "I love you, Derek."

A small smile touched his lips and he leaned down for a quick kiss before saying, "I love you too."

I had to have been grinning like an idiot while we were walking back to the house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ta-da! Chapter four. **

**So I know that werewolf changing has nothing to do with the moon (and I really don't like stories and stuff that say it does, so stereotypical) but I like Moon Baby and every time I start writing my fan fiction chapters I sing that song to myself. No doubt you'll see more pieces of it. **

**This chapter feels…weird to me, I guess. I don't know why but anyway, I loves me some reviews just like Simi loves her sparklies. Please and thankies you. :)**


	5. Falcon

**Chapter five. There's a surprise. It includes a new character or two.**

**Sorry I took so long in writing this. I got caught up in my other story Comfort From a Nightmare, and this past week has been super busy.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers= Not Mine. Falcon, Raven and the plot of this= MINE.**

**Falcon**

**Falcon POV**

My life is screwed up. My family is wrong in so many ways in the supernatural community. I hate it. Sometimes I even hate my twin sister Raven. And I can't even understand why were twins. How can you tell if a guy and girl are twins anyway?

Why are we so screwed? Because my dad is a sorcerer and my mother is a witch. And now my life sucks even more because they both willingly let some guy take us to protect the supernatural world. What I don't understand is why they couldn't go too. They're supernaturals, not very strong ones but they can usually hold their own.

So here I am sitting in the front seat of a black SUV going to some house in New York. I'm in an unfamiliar state. New York. Ugh I've never come here because I don't want to. I honestly prefer living in Pennsylvania. My dad has an unfortunate (for me anyway) friendship with someone who's at this house were going to, Anthony or Andrew or something like that. That's the reason were in this mess anyway. 'Cause of their great friendship.

No one is talking which only makes this worse. As much as I hate to admit it I'm one of those types of people who can't stand silence.

"Hey, how much longer?" I asked the driver, whose name I don't even know, while I searched my bag for my ipod.

"'Bout an hour."

Oh boy. It's a good thing I brought my ipod. I would be dying right now.

I put on my headphones and turned up the volume. Ah sweet noise, I love you. Music that could make peoples ears bleed; my favorite.

**Chloe POV **

Andrew, Tori and Simon left the house at nine to go to the mall, my only hope is that Tori and Simon don't fight a lot. And that Tori picks out good clothes for me.

After they left Derek and I ate breakfast together and then took our showers. Derek went first. While he showered I laid on his bed thinking about my life. Or what my life had become in less than a month. I go from thinking I was crazy, to finding out I'm a necromancer who can raise the dead very easily when I shouldn't be able to. I've been captured and injured. My hair was dyed that awful black. Derek and I ended up being stuck in Albany for a little bit. We were almost captured again at Andrew's house. Then we were taken here to the safe house and for almost a week we haven't left. Well Derek and I haven't left. And no one has come back to the house that was sent out.

But Andrew had said that someone was supposed to be coming today. The guy who went to get them, Jeff and two others. Falcon and Raven or something like that. Their dad was a friend of Andrews or something.

"Done" Derek's voice jolted me from my thoughts.

"Okay." Crap. I have no more clean shirts. "Um Derek?"

"Yeah?" he said moving across his room to sit next to me.

"I don't have anymore clean shirts. Could I borrow one of yours, just until Tori comes back with something for me."

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed a black shirt out of the dresser by his bed and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking the shirt and heading to my room to get a pair of sweats and a towel.

**Falcon POV**

It was almost noon when the driver pulled up to a big house that looked kind of like it belonged in a horror movie. I grabbed my bag and threw the door open before the car came to a complete stop.

I walked up to the door and waited for the driver and my sister to catch up.

"So what's your name?" I heard Raven ask the driver.

"Jeff."

At least I know what to call him now.

Jeff unlocked the door and told us our room was set up upstairs right past the first bathroom.

Raven ran past me and up the stairs. I heard exclaim a sorry to whoever she had run into. And then I saw who she ran into coming down the steps.

A blond girl with amazing, big blue eyes, wearing a black shirt that was way too big for her and gray sweatpants. I had to get to know her better.

She had just made it to the bottom of the steps when I spoke. "You know that shirt is too big for you, it looks good but I'm sure a smaller one would look much better."

She glanced at me and blushed. Interesting reaction. Maybe I have a chance.

"Umm, t-thanks?" she said hesitantly.

"So what's your name?"

"Chloe. And you must be Falcon. Was the girl who ran into me Raven?"

I don't want to talk about my sister. I want to know her. "Yeah I'm Falcon and yeah that was my sister Raven. So you being here must mean you're a supernatural too. What are you?"

"A necromancer. And you are…?"

A necromancer. Interesting, but not very useful unless the person enjoys controlling dead people. Not that she should be able to do that and she doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that. "I'm a sorcerer. And my sister is a witch." She opened her mouth to say something but then snapped it shut. She was a quick one. "Yeah, it's screwed up, I know."

"T-that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

I noticed someone coming down the stairs, too big to big Raven and they weren't blond like Jeff.

She turned to face the big guy that just came down the steps and she smiled. Shit. Something's going on here and I don't like it.

"Hey Derek." She was glowing; acting like this guy was so great.

"So what type of supernatural are you Derek?" Hopefully something I can hurt easily.

Derek didn't answer me.

"Derek's a werewolf." Chloe answered sweetly. She received a glare… well it was something like a glare but it didn't look like he was really mad about what she said.

But a werewolf? If that's what he really is than that isn't someone I can beat. Great. I just have to win her with charm then. How hard could it really be to get her to choose me over a big, ugly werewolf?

"Come on Chloe, let's go watch TV or something." Derek suggested.

"Okay" she said taking Derek's hand and walking out of the room with him.

"Thanks Derek, take the cute girl away from me so I can't take her from you." I whispered to myself.

I started walking up the steps when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to find Derek.

"Stay away from her." He practically growled at me.

"And what if I don't?"

"I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Maybe I'm swimming in dangerous water here.

"Yeah, well too bad. I won't back off. Get another girlfriend. I'm taking her from you one way or another." Backing that up is going to be difficult.

"First of all you aren't going to take her because you aren't going to get close enough to her for you to be able to make a move. Second, me getting another girlfriend isn't going to happen."

"So much confidence." I said sarcastically. "Well too bad get another one."

Derek stepped closer to me until he was a little less than a foot away. "She is my mate. You touch her or flirt or anything and you _will_ regret it. I guarantee it." He growled at me.

And with that he walked away.

"Yeah. I'll regret it. Whatever." I mumbled while I was walking up the stairs.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raven will be introduced better later. Anyway who likes Falcon, who hates him? Hope you enjoyed chapter five. I won't be able to update anything after Friday for a week. I'll be working at the rabbit barn at the fair I go to, and I don't have internet there! I sleep there so you can see how it's a problem updating at place with no internet. *sighs really loudly and sadly* Sorry. Thanks for reading. Review please. : )**


	6. His Mate and an Idiot

**I loved everyone's reactions to Falcon. I'm sure that you guys will like his sister a lot more than him. She actually has a brain. Haha.**

**Whether you guys liked Falcon or not he certainly gave me inspiration for more chapters.**

**Both Chloe and Raven's points of view are happening at the same time in the story. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Raven is my favorite sibling out of the two. Oh wait…I don't own Darkest Powers. Just Raven and Falcon. My bird siblings. Haha**

_**Moon Baby- Godsmack**_

_Let's take a trip to the stars far away_

_Where were you when I was down?_

_Staring into the dead (dead)._

_My pain is caused by my pleasure_

_(and my soulmate lives in your body)._

_I can't get you out of my head,_

_It never goes away!_

**His Mate and an Idiot**

**Raven POV**

"You did what!" I screamed at Falcon. "How could you be so stupid? Do you not remember anything that mom and dad told you about Werewolves? He will not let you anywhere near his mate!"

"Well, he will just have to find another person to mate with." He said too calmly.

I scoffed at my brother's stupidity. He's one of the dumbest people I've ever met…most of the time. It's not very often he uses his brain; just does whatever he feels like on impulse. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Falcon, you know it doesn't work like that. He picked her and I suggest you leave her alone or you could get seriously hurt, or worse."

"Eh, Derek doesn't scare me. But how he heard me whisper to myself is kind of bothering me."

He would be the only person in the supernatural world to forget werewolves have super hearing. "Well he should scare you! Did you see him? Or were your eyes not working just like your brain! He. Is. Huge." I said each word with the tone of a mother scolding a four year old, that's pretty much what I was doing. "And he has superhuman hearing. He can hear you even when you think you are just out of earshot for him!" Idiot!

"Yeah well-"

"I don't think mom and dad want to bury you quite yet, you moron. Leave the girl alone. Did she even seem interested in you?"

"I think Chloe seemed interested."

"Based on what facts? What makes you think she's gonna leave Derek for…you." I said the word like I was disgusted by him to get my point across. I kind of was disgusted.

"I don't know. She blushed when I talked to her." He shrugged sheepishly.

"She blushed? Did you ever figure she embarrassed easily? She blushed when Iaccidentally ran into her_._ So does she like me too? Or is your theory a bunch of bull?"

Falcon sat up on his bed and started digging through his bag for his ipod. "Jeez sis. Shut up for once."

I pulled the hair tie that held my dirty blond hair in a ponytail out and shot the tie at Falcons face. "Fine, you want to be stupid and walk into your death I won't try to stop you anymore." I said before exiting our room and slamming the door.

**Chloe POV**

I saw Derek coming back to the game room and I ran for the couch. I didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping on him.

"Chloe, how much did you hear?"

Darn. Maybe I can act like I don't know what he means. I stared blankly at the TV Derek turned on earlier, pretending that I was watching it. "Hmm?"

He came to sit next to me. "How much did you hear of that?"

"I-I didn't h-hear any…" The look on his face called my bluff and told me to tell the truth. "Oh fine. I heard from the part where Falcon said he wasn't going to back off from me and told you to get another girlfriend." An odd look passed over his face. It was almost like guilt but he seemed embarrassed too. "Derek? What's wrong?" I asked scooting over closer to him.

"So…you heard the part about being my mate then?" He asked quietly.

"Well, yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

He didn't answer me. I thought we were past the whole keep secrets from Chloe thing.

I stood up to leave. "Okay Derek, you don't want to tell me right now, come find me when you're ready." I started to walk by him and he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Chloe, I just didn't want you to know about the whole mate thing…"

"Why?" Really? What was so wrong with knowing?

"Partly because I didn't want you to know incase you decided you didn't really want to be with me and partly because up until I met you I didn't believe that the whole mate idea was real."

"Derek, I'm sorry but that's that dumbest thing I've ever heard." I thought about it for a second. "Well maybe the second part isn't so stupid. But Derek I want to be with you." I tapped the top of his head and said "Get that through your thick skull. I'm not going anywhere unless you force me too. And even then it's going to hurt me to leave."

He just stared at me, still kind of dumbstruck I guessed, that I really wanted him. Though I don't know why. I think I've made that clear quite a few times already.

"So what does being your mate mean exactly?" I asked with a smile.

"Basically that you're the only one for me; the person I'm meant to be with."

The only person Derek will ever be with. That made my heart beat faster than I could have thought possible. But at the same time a negative and annoying little thought hit me. What happens if I don't want to be with him later? That would hurt him so much. It's not like he couldn't be with other people after that but…

_Stop that! He's yours and you're his. That's how it's supposed to be. You are just hurting yourself thinking like that. _

But…

_No buts, look at him. Think of how he makes you feel are you ever going to get tired of him._

My inner voice was more than right. We are meant for each other. I can feel it. I would never get tired of being with Derek and no one could come between us. Ever.

"I like the idea of being the only girl for you." I whispered before kissing him.

"Knock knock. We're back guys!" I heard Simon call from the foyer.

I pulled away from Derek a little "Really Derek, you have nothing to worry about. I love you and I'll be with you as long as you want me."

"Then, I guess you'll never leave me then, because I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Good. Guess we should go see what they bought."

He nodded and I slide off of his lap.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I think this will be the last chapter for this story before I go hang out with bunnies for a week. Don't worry though, I'll be writing a lot at the fair so I'll have some chapter to add when I come back. I might add another chapter to Comfort From a Nightmare tomorrow, or maybe later tonight…but definitely before Friday. Haha anyway thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Raven's Advice

**So I am really really sorry that I haven't updated in forever, and that I didn't update a week ago like I said I would ( I know, I lied. So sue me.) The fair had me busy and my free time was spent…productively…but not writing on my stories. I had other things to think about. Haha.**

**So I'm kind of kicking myself because I feel like my story has no plot, or not much of one, and I don't know what to write to make me feel better. Ha.**

**Anyway, this is chapter 7, there is a little bit of insight into Raven's life, but not so much you know what has happened to her. But there are some things she can speak for Chloe for because she has experienced them. I think this chapter is kind of random, it's more or less just a filler before chapter 8, like connecting things between 6 and 8 or something. Anyway, enjoy my plotless story.**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers isn't mine.**

**Raven's Advice**

**Chloe POV**

I dug through the bag of clothes Tori bought me. When I got to the bottom I found a pink and white lace thing. Well I can't say thing, I know frilly, lacey underwear when I see them, but that's all this thing was. Lace. And lace isn't what I normally wear.

"Uh Tori?"

She turned around with a smile on her face. "Yes?"

She was acting like this was either the biggest prank in the world or this was the most brilliant idea ever. I disagreed with the brilliant idea. "Why did you buy this?"

"Well, you wear nothing but boring undies." She laughed. "I just thought I could spice up what you wear."

"Tori!" I screamed. "Why would it matter? You can't even see what I wear under my clothes!"

"Well, _I_ can't but…" She trailed off and looked in the direction of the living room, where Derek, Simon and Raven had gone.

"Tori!" I felt my face heat up. "You're insane." I said grabbing the bag of clothes. "Absolutely crazy." I mumbled as I went upstairs to my room.

**Raven POV**

I followed Derek and Simon into the living room and sat down in the chair opposite of Simon. Derek was sitting on the couch.

"So, you must be Raven." Simon said with a smile.

"Yep. And you two are Derek and Simon." I already knew their names before we got here, unlike my brother I listen when people talk. When Andrew called our parents and told them what was going on they had told us the names of the other people living here. I just had to place names with faces when I got here.

"Yep." Simon said smiling. He has a great smile. But he isn't my type…not anymore. I internally chocked back a sob. Crying was something I tried to avoid at all costs now. It made me feel too vulnerable.

I looked away from Simon, took a deep breath and then spoke to Derek. "I wanted to talk to you." He stared at me like he was expecting me to keep talking. "I wanted to talk to you alone." I paused. "It's about Falcon."

I saw a hint of anger in his eyes before he spoke. "Simon, leave."

"Bro, why?" he looked confused

"Just do it."

"Oh, okay." He reluctantly got up and left.

"What do you have to tell me?" Derek almost growled at me.

"I just want to warn you that Falcon isn't going to back down. I tried talking him out of his brilliant idea of taking Chloe from you, but he wouldn't listen."

Derek's responding growl was like that of some feral animal ready for a kill. I guess he was ready to kill someone.

My brother.

My _idiot _brother.

Derek jumped off the couch and started for the hall to find Falcon.

"Derek, don't you dare go after him." He could kill my brother if he felt like it. But as annoying as my brother is I couldn't let that happen.

His green eyes snapped fire at me.

"Derek, would you listen to me for a second?"

He turned on me so fast, I stumbled back. "Hurry." he growled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Chloe isn't going to leave you unless _you_ want her too. She is yours until that moment. Falcon doesn't understand that yet, he hasn't felt the type of love you two have."

"And you have?" Derek asked.

I almost cried. My vision blurred and I took a deep breath to prevent the tears from falling. "Yes." I whispered quietly.

"Oh."

"I'll talk to him again. And I promise until I can convince him not to bother you guys I'll watch over Chloe and make sure Falcon doesn't bother her. Okay?"

"Yeah" he grumbled. "Can you watch her while I'm out running?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Derek left the living room and went upstairs to change from his jeans into a pair of shorts.

"Thanks." He mumbled before exiting out the back door.

**Chloe POV**

I was sitting on by bed sorting through everything Tori bought me. Jeans, all skinny or straight leg, shirts of all different colors, some were tank tops, some had v-necks, and there were only a few t-shirts. I had everything sorted into two piles; things I would wear and things I wouldn't. The only two things I have in the 'won't wear' pile are a jean mini skirt and the lacey underwear.

I started putting all my other clothes away. I turned back to the bed and stared at the 'bad' pile. What the heck am I going to with these things? It's not like I'll ever wear them.

I heard the door open and turned to see Tori, she was holding something pink behind her back.

"Tori? What do you have now?"

"It matches-"

"Which means I'm not going to like it." I sighed. "So I'm going to have to add it to my never going to wear pile of clothes too, huh?"

"Hey, now that's not fair." she gave me a half smile. "Besides, I think you'll eventually wear them."

"Uh huh, right."

"You will. One day."

"Yeah, right. I'm never going to wear them. Ever."

"Will too." She set the pink bag down on my bed. "You'll wear them for you wolf."

"Tori!" I yelled throwing my pillow at her.

She ducked and ran out of my room laughing.

Okay so this really is the biggest prank ever. But at least she's in a better mood. Maybe we should let her go out more, if she ends up being in a better mood because of it.

I didn't look in the bag, just threw in my new underwear and the mini skirt in and tossed the bag to the foot of my bed.

I grabbed my pillow off the floor and sat down on my bed. I didn't notice Falcon standing in the doorway.

"Hey." he said smiling.

"Hi"

Falcon sat down next to me and I started to feel very nervous. I wasn't oblivious to his flirting earlier, I just chose to ignore him. There was no man alive that could convince me to leave Derek. But I had this feeling that Falcon wasn't going to stop trying to get me from Derek until I left him.

I jumped up from the bed. "I gotta go."

"But I wanted to talk to you." He looked disappointed. "Can't you stay for a few more minutes?"

"No." I said hoping that he noticed that I sounded mad.

Right now I just wanted to find Derek. I ran down stairs and bumped into Raven.

"Oh, sorry Raven. Do you know where Derek went?"

"Yeah, he's out running."

"Oh." My heart sank at her works. "How long ago did he leave?"

"He just ran out. Like seriously just left thirty seconds ago."

I sighed, relieved. "Good." I could still catch him.

"I'm supposed to be making sure Falcon doesn't bother you. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Last I saw he was in my room."

"Crap!" She stepped up a couple of stairs. "I'm sorry Chloe, I failed."

I sat down on the steps. "It's okay. I told him I had to leave, and then bolted."

She laughed a little and moved back down the stairs to sit next to me. "Maybe the moron will learn you don't like him."

"I hope so."

"Listen Chloe, my brother is a good guy, he's just stupid sometimes. He doesn't have much common sense, which is why he's trying to take a werewolf's mate."

"So, do believe in the whole werewolf mate thing?" I asked.

"Of course. I think there's someone in our world for everyone." She started playing with a thread she pulled off her shirt. "Don't you?"

"I guess." I smiled. "Derek said he didn't believe in the mate thing until he met me."

She giggled. "That's kind of cute." She paused and took a deep breath. "So you really like him don't you?"

"Yes." I'm sorry but, duh!

"Lucky girl." Raven sounded so sad. "You found someone who really cares for you, who would do anything for you. Someone that will always be there for you." She sighed. "Yeah, you're definitely a lucky one. Just never let anyone screw up what you two have." She rubbed her hands over her face. "They way you two look at each other speaks volumes to the world. It's obvious you two share a lot of love. Falcon has never experienced a love like that before, he doesn't understand what it's like."

I felt like Raven had just shared a huge part of her life with me, something that probably only her family knew about. And she sounded so sad. I didn't know what happened but I felt for her. "Raven, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I should be sorry. I-I…never mind." she sighed again. "Don't ever let anyone come between you two. If you do, it could ruin everything. And you two look so happy together, I don't want to see your relationship get messed up. And I'm sure you guys don't want it to be messed up either."

I smiled. "I promise no one is going to come between us."

"Good." She smiled back. "Now go find Derek while I go yell at the idiot I unfortunately share DNA with."

I laughed. "Thanks."

She nodded before standing up and going upstairs.

I stood to go find Derek. He shouldn't have gotten too far, right?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there's my chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**There is one benefit to have a class you are switching out of. Anyone know what that is? Haha it gives me a whole hour and a half to write my ideas down, so all I have to do when I get home is type them! **

**I already have part of chapter 8 done for this story. And part of the first chapter to my new story done. Oh, and part of chapter five of Comfort From A Nightmare done. My boring physics class is useful for something. **

**Review? Please, maybe. No? Fine then, no more chapter until I get at least...lucky 13. That's right I want thirteen.**


	8. Raven's Pain and A Wolf's Love

**My break on this story is over!…Here's chapter eight. I'm pretty sure a bunch of people have been waiting for this.**

**Obviously I've been very busy with update these past few days so I figured I could update this too.**

**Anyone who wanted to know what happened to Raven, this is the chapter where you find out. And sorry to anyone who wanted Derek to like break Falcon's face…not going to happen, I rather like Falcon's face and I prefer to not see it busted up, plus the problem gets resolved before that could happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, sheesh…**

**Raven's Pain and A Wolf's Love**

**Raven POV**

"You idiot!" I screamed at Falcon, who was still in Chloe's room. "What part of leave Chloe alone, don't you understand?"

"The leave her alone part." He said with smirk on his face.

"Wow. Just…wow. You're an idiot."

"I know. I believe we've covered that part already."

"Would you stop being such a jerk? Just please, leave her alone." I was practically begging now.

"Why?"

"Why? Why! Let's think about this for just a second. She is dating Derek who, do I have to remind you again, is a werewolf, she is Derek's mate and she doesn't want you."

"Are you afraid of Derek?"

"No Falcon, I'm not. But I also haven't done anything to piss him off and I haven't tried to hit on his mate."

"Of course you haven't, you don't roll like that."

"Please…for me." I said quietly.

"Oh." He said after he realized what I was thinking about. "Right. Sorry sis. I-I didn't mean to upset you. I promise that I'll leave her alone."

"Thanks." I said as Falcon pulled me into a hug.

About two months ago I caught my boyfriend cheating on me. Of course I dumped his sorry ass after that. But when I caught him, with one of my closest friends, I felt like I had my heart ripped out of my chest, like someone literally shoved their hand in my chest and pulled it out. I loved him more than anything, other than my family of course. He made me feel so good about myself.

But I should have expected it, he was the star quarterback for our schools football team, he played basketball and lacrosse too and he liked to party, while I was basically a nobody. I didn't, and still don't, play sports, the only club I was in was the Psychology club and there were a lot prettier girls at our school for him to date. Ones who seemed more like his type, the preps, verses me, the girl who wears a lot of darker colors but doesn't really fit into a stereotype. Of course I figured that since he had been with me for almost two years that if he didn't want one of them before now that he wasn't going to.

I was wrong. Apparently my best friend was a better girl for him. A pretty girl with auburn hair and tons of money to buy whatever expensive crap she wanted. And go figure when I caught them he came running after me saying it wasn't what it looked like and he loved me. That was when I broke up with him and decided to never talk to my so called friend again.

So now I keep my heart on constant watch, with an electric fence and barbed wire surrounding it. I don't want to be hurt like that again.

Whoever wants my heart now is going to have to fight heaven and hell to get it…I hope.

**Chloe POV**

I walked down the narrow trail in the woods hoping that Derek hadn't gotten too far, but knowing somewhere in the back of my mind that I wasn't going to find him until he came back to the house.

After about ten minutes I gave up and returned to the house where I found Raven sitting on the couch in the living room.

When I closed the door she turned to look at me. "Hey. Were you able to catch up to him?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't think you would. That guy seems fast."

I laughed. "Yeah. He is."

Simon came into the room. "You two want to come watch a movie with me?"

"Sure." We both said in unison.

"What are we watching?" Raven asked following me and Simon into the den. "Something scary, maybe?"

He turned to face her with a smile on his face. "Sure whatever you want."

Raven glanced away nervously and started biting her nails.

"Have either of you seen The Amityville Horror?" Simon asked pulling the DVD off the shelf it was sitting on.

I nodded and Raven shook her head.

Simons jaw dropped. "Are you serious? We're watching this then."

Twenty minutes later we were sitting on the couch with popcorn and soda watching the movie, with the lights off. Simon was sitting in between Raven and I.

When I heard the back door close I jumped.

And when someone put their hand on my shoulder I really jumped.

"Sorry." Derek whispered by my ear.

"It's okay." I said turning slightly to face him.

When I met his gaze I realized that his eyes were sparkling, and not like the type of sparkle where you go 'oh wow, your eyes are amazing'. I reached up to touch his face. He was a little warm.

"Derek?" I jumped up, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and down the hall to the living room. I'm sure I earned a couple odd glances from Simon and Raven.

"When?" I asked dropping his arm.

"Not tonight. Maybe not tomorrow but…I'm not entirely sure. It might be tomorrow night."

"You'll come get me when it's time, right?"

He glanced around the room, looking at everything but me.

"Derek? Look at me."

He glanced at me but wouldn't really meet my gaze.

"Derek." I said grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me. "Will you come get me?"

"I-I don't want you to be there Chloe. I don't want to hurt you."

"Derek, you aren't going to-"

"I might lose control Chloe. I don't want anything to happen to you. If…if I hurt you I couldn't live with myself." He finished quietly.

"Then let me come out there with you and if I think something's wrong I'll go, okay?"

"Will you really go? I have a feeling you won't want to leave me like that."

"You're right. I won't want to leave you out there all alone, finishing a change by yourself." Derek opened his mouth to protest but I continued before he could say anything. "But, I would rather be there to help you for part of it rather than none of it, so yes, I will go if you don't seem like yourself. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Thank you."

"No Chloe. Thank you. I don't know how you can stay there with me but I'm happy you do."

"I can stay with you because I love you and I don't want to see you in pain." I said taking a step closer to him. "I don't know how much I actually help with the pain but I try to do whatever I can to make it easier for you."

"You have no idea how much having you with me helps. That's another reason why I want you to go if I lose control. I need you. I'll always need you." He said quietly.

I felt like shouting, sharing my excitement with the world. I think I'm the only person who can get Derek to be like this. Gentle and emotional. My heart swelled with so much love for the green eyed werewolf standing less than three inches in front of me that I thought it would burst.

The next thing I did was something he didn't expect. I stood up on my toes, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. The reason I think he didn't expect it? It took him some time to react.

But after a few seconds one arm wrapped around me, his hand resting on the middle of my back while his other hand was on my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

When we broke the kiss we were both panting, sucking in air like it was the most amazing thing in the world, well next to that kiss.

Derek rested his forehead against mine. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too, Derek."

Someone behind us cleared their throat, loudly.

I leaned around Derek and saw Falcon. I looked up at Derek. "How did you not hear him?" I asked only loud enough for Derek to hear.

He shrugged with a sheepish look on his face.

Oh right…

"I wanted to talk to you guys." Falcon said coming closer to us.

"About?" Derek said turning to face him. He didn't look too happy.

"I want to apologize for they way I acted earlier." He looked at Derek then at me. "I'm apologizing to both of you. My uh…my sister talked some sense into me. So I'm sorry and I'll leave you guys alone."

I stepped closer to Derek and grabbed his hand. "Thanks Falcon."

Derek nodded.

Falcon looked to Derek. "So are we cool now?"

"Sure." Derek mumbled squeezing my hand.

"Great." Falcon said with a smile before he turned and went into the library.

"Glad to see he found his brain." Derek said

"I think his sister is the whole reason he listened."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to go thank Raven." I said before heading back to the den. Derek followed.

I looked into the den. Simon and Raven were still watching the movie but Simon had moved a little closer to Raven than he was before I drug Derek out of the room with me.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?" she turned around on the couch to face me.

I motioned for her to come to the door.

She did, and when she got close enough I hugged her.

"Oh, what's this for?" she asked patting me on the back.

"For getting your brother to stop trying to get me away from Derek."

"Oh, well then, you're welcome." She said fully hugging me back now.

"Yeah, thanks." Derek said from behind me.

"No problem." She said pulling away from me.

"Raven, come on. You're missing the movie." Simon said from the couch.

She glanced back over at him. "Looks like I'm being summoned." She said with a smile.

I laughed. "Yeah."

"You guys want to come watch too?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Derek and I are going to get something to eat. Right?"

"Sure." The way he said it made it sound almost like a question.

"Oh, okay." She said before returning to the couch.

I shooed Derek out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Neither am I. I only said that we were getting food so that I could give them space."

"Space?" he paused. "Oh."

"I just have a feeling that maybe, sometime soon, there's going to be something going on between them."

"Yeah. Okay." He said taking my hand and leading me back to the living room where we could be alone.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you guys liked it. I've already got the next few chapters planned out. I don't know when they are going to be up though. **

**Funny thing, when I was writing this I realized that I wasn't really bored with this story, I was just being lazy and working with ideas I was getting with every other story and not bothering with the one I already had for this chapter. But I have at least two more chapters planned out in my head. So be very happay. (Once again, I meant to spell it like that.)**

**And this is the longest chapter I've written for anything in a while. That makes me super excited. **

**And incase anyone is curious, the last thing Chloe said means something but don't expect anything about that for like five more chapter, at least, because it's going to take a little bit for Simon to break that barrier around Raven's heart. See aren't we happy that Simon doesn't have to be alone?**

**Thanks for reading. Review please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	9. Always and Forever

**So I'm pretty sure my computer crashed. I have to use my grandfathers laptop since my is being an f-tard. That totally sucks…**

**I'm glad you guys like Simon and Raven together. **

**So here's my chapter nine. Hope you all like it.**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Me: I'm in California for the next week!_**

**_SinisterNight: Yeah so._**

**_Me: It's freaking awesome!_**

**_SinisterNight: You know what would be really awesome…if you owned Darkest Powers, but you don't so shut it._**

**_Me: *Gapes then runs away.*_**

**_This is now a two way street my friend. Haha._**

**Always and Forever**

**Chloe POV**

The next day, shortly after breakfast, Derek and I were sitting in the living room when the front door burst open and two people walked in.

Derek tensed, starting to growl but the man who walked through the door waved him off and said "Chill out. I'm supposed to be here, and so is she." he said jerking his head in the direction of a short red haired woman behind him.

"Hi." she said quietly lifting her hand for a quick wave.

And I thought I was shy. She had me beat.

"Andrew." Derek called.

Andrew walked into the room with Simon and Raven following close behind him. "Oh. Well welcome back Jackson." He looked to the red haired woman behind Jackson. "Hi Jackie, it's been a while. Did your husband and daughter come with you?"

She nodded then said. "They're grabbing our bags from the car." She never met Andrew's gaze while she spoke.

A couple seconds later a tall dark haired man and a girl with auburn hair walked through the door.

"Marc, Sammy. It's great to see you again." Andrew said.

"I prefer Sam now." the daughter said.

Andrew nodded then called Tori and Falcon down to meet our three new allies in our fight against the Edison Group.

Jackie, Marc and Sam introduced themselves to all of us and told us what type of supernaturals they were. Jackie said she was a shaman, Marc said he was a water half demon and Sam said she was a shaman like her mother, except she could do some of the things that water half demons could. Interesting.

The entire time during the introductions Sam was looking at me and Derek. Mostly though, she was looking at Derek.

After that Jackie, Marc and Sam went to set their things down in the room they chose to sleep in.

Derek and I stayed seated on the couch the whole time, but after everyone else had left the room he pulled me closer to him and threw his arm over my shoulder while I curled up close to him. I leaned against his chest and he started drawing lazy circles on my back, up to my left shoulder and down my arm until he was holding my hand, with his arm still wrapped around me.

"You're so warm." I mumbled against him. But he was also a little sweaty above his brow, like the fever from his Change was starting to have a major affect on him.

"I'm hotter than usual because of the Change."

I sighed. "I know. When do you think it's going to be?"

"Maybe late tonight. I'll probably have to wake you up."

"That's fine."

I sat up and looked at Derek. He looked sick. He would probably make the full change tonight and I wasn't going to leave him if I still saw the same eyes I'm looking at right now. I wouldn't want him to be going thought that alone.

"You're staring." he said with a smirk.

I smiled, a sweet and innocent smile. "I can't help it."

Derek pulled me into his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I quickly kissed his lips then moved up his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses until I got to his ear. "You should try to get some sleep." I whispered.

"You know I'm not going to be able to sleep. The Change is too close and I'm burning up." He said as I moved away from his ear.

"Then just lie down. Rest awhile. I'm sure that would be better than sitting here."

He looked at me with a completely serious look and love clearly visible in his eyes. "I'm fine sitting here, with you, Chloe."

I smiled, I couldn't help it. Derek really needed to rest, even if he didn't actually sleep but he was so sweet and loving sometimes that all I could do was smile. It kind of upset me though, that no one else other than Simon and their dad, really knew him. And even then, I'm not sure they know him to the extent I do. It seems to me that Simon leaves Derek alone when he tells him to.

"Really Derek, you need to rest some. You'll be completely drained tonight if you don't. And I'm sure the Change would be even worse like that."

He sighed. "You're right." In one swift movement he stood up with me still in his arms, holding me bridal style.

I squeaked then giggled and tightened my grip around his neck. He carried me up the steps to his room, set me down on my feet next to his bed and then he laid down.

I leaned over the bed and brushed his hair from his forehead. "I'll let you rest." I said before leaving.

One my way out of his room I noticed Sam leaning against the wall down the hall. She was staring at me with a blank expression but I had a feeling that she was planning something. And I knew that whatever that something was, I wasn't going to like it.

**Derek POV**

Chloe left, leaving me to lie here and do absolutely nothing for who knows how long.

I sat up. There's no way I'm going to be able to rest at all. I'm in pain, it's only a dull, numb pain but I know that it's going to get worse as the day goes on. And by tonight when I'm Changing…I don't even want to think about that right now.

So I changed my thoughts to Chloe. She's so strong and demanding but not mean about it. She never let's me get away with the same answers I give the rest of the world to their questions. It's like she knows I'm lying and when she asks me those questions, I turn into jello for her, clay for her to mold to her liking. I love her determination for the truth. And I love her big blue eyes that show her every emotion and her optimism. No matter how bad the situation she always tries to be happy, even if it goes against how she feels or what she wants at the moment. How I managed to end up with someone so amazing and beautiful…it still baffles me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sam. She had come to stand in the doorway to my room and was looking at me with an intent look on her face.

"Hi. It's Derek right?" she said stepping into my room and closing the door.

The wolfs hackles rose and I tensed. I felt as if I'd been trapped, blocked in and I didn't like it. And I really didn't like what I thought this girl was trying to do.

I stood and nodded in response to her question.

"I'm Sam." she said stepping further into my room with a smile on her face.

"I know."

"Oh. Right." she said with a fake laugh.

I internally groaned and tried to step around her to get to my door and get the hell out of this room.

But I couldn't be so lucky. She placed a hand on my arm as I passed and made me turn to face her. She ran her hand down my arm and smiled a smile that, for someone other than a werewolf who has a mate, a guy would be jello for.

"I'm not interested." I said yanking my arm back and heading to my door, grabbing the door knob and throwing the door open.

But of course my luck was still horrible. She rushed forward at the last second and slammed the door shut.

"Are you sure?" she asked leaning against the door with that fake smile still plastered on her face and unzipping her jacket, revealing skin I didn't care about and one of the tightest shirts ever made.

Gross.

"No." I said in growl.

Her fake smile fell from her face and she stared at me before whispering, "You will." Then she turned, opened the door and walked out of my room moving her hips more than necessary, still trying to get me to pay some amount of attention to her.

Of course I didn't.

I went downstairs to find Chloe. I heard her before I saw her. She was yelling and she sounded very very pissed off.

**Chloe POV**

I walked into the kitchen and found Jackson sitting in one of the chairs staring at an apple.

"Oh, Chloe. I want to talk to you about something."

I didn't like his tone of voice, so I had this feeling I wasn't going to like this conversation much either.

"Okay." I said sitting down in the seat across the table from him.

"Has Derek fully Changed yet?"

Well, this guy gets right to the point, doesn't he?

"No." I answered. I hope he noticed the bitter note in my voice. I already knew where this conversation was going.

"Then I would recommend you not going with him the next time he Changes, just in case."

I glared at him. "Why?"

"Chloe, you don't know what he's going to be like. He could hurt you and no one wants to take that risk."

"Did _you _hurt someone when you fully Changed?" I asked, my voice tight with an argument I was desperately trying to hold in.

"No, but I was alone. _But,_ I didn't completely feel like myself either."

_Of course you didn't you idiot. You just changed into a wolf, did something I would've thought was physically impossible a couple months ago. You shouldn't have expected to feel normal._

"And this applies to Derek how?"

"I've already said, you could be in danger. No one knows what their first full Change is going to be like and we don't want you to be-"

I cut him off, I couldn't take anymore of his bull shit. "To be what? Hurt? Killed? How dare you say something like that? You don't know either one of us. Derek would _never_ hurt me. I'm his mate and he will recognize me. I have faith in him that no one else seems to have." I spat the last words at him, wishing that my words were poisonous venom.

"Are you him? No. So you can't be sure that he won't hurt you."

"I can't be sure my own _boyfriend,_ who has never hurt me once in the entire time I've known him, who's always done everything to protect me and who would die if anything happened to me, won't hurt me? Are you stupid?" I shrieked, standing up out of my chair.

"Chloe, I think-"

"I don't care what you think! You're wrong. And Derek and I have already talked about this. You have no right at all to be sitting here, lecturing me on something I've already talked about with him!"

"But-"

"NO! This conversation is over." I said turning and storming out of the room.

I kind of felt bad for yelling at him like that, you know the whole respect your elders thing. He was only ten years older but the rule still applied because he was older than me. But he just made me so mad I…I just lost it…

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and ended up smacking right into someone.

I looked up. Sorry sprang to my lips but before I could even say anything Derek was kissing me.

When we broke apart Derek's hands were on both sides of my head, one of his thumbs was rubbing my cheek. "Thank you Chloe."

I smiled up at him. "I'll defend you, always and forever."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm pondering the possibility of a lemon later, much later. What do you guys think? And trust me if I do decide to put a lemon in it would be quite some time, like at least ten more chapter…maybe fifteen. **

**Review please. I'll update quicker, because right now I'm in California and all I have is time.**

**I'll be updating Comfort From a Nightmare tomorrow night and maybe adding a one shot to that one shot thingy...Yayness!**

**(=^_^=)**


	10. The Final Change

**Oh I just loved all the reviews! I got sixteen! So freaking awesome it isn't even funny. ^_^ **

**Oh Sam Sam Sam. What is going to happen with that girl? You guys have to read and find out what Chloe does to her. Ha-ha.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh SinisterNight, where have you disappeared to my friend? I know you are still alive in Maryland. I just talked to you before you went to bed. Why haven't you update? Hello? You told me the next chapter was finished! Where is it?**

**SinisterNight: *wakes up rather pissed because phone is vibrating with a notification of a new email* What the heck?**

**Me: I keep updating and you aren't. I'm going to die waiting on you! *bouncing up and down waiting on response from her* I know you got the email! Tell me something!**

**SinisterNight: *reads email saying that Their Choices has been updated. Decides to text Kitty.* Leave me alone. I was sleeping. I will update soon so shut up you freak who doesn't own Darkest Powers. **

**Me: *texting back, totally offended.* Uh! Well I never! You know what you don't own? You don't own Morgan and Reid. So go fall in a ditch.**

**I love you Sin. You know it. But I truly think I am going to die waiting on you.**

**The Final Change**

**Raven POV**

Sam came rushing by me, knocking into me. By the way she was walking she seemed mad. I felt the urge to say something to her and before I realized what I was doing I spoke.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Go to hell." she spat still rushing away from me.

"Well, she seems nice." Simon said stepping out of the bathroom.

I turned to him. "Yeah, if you think fake little witches are nice. And did you see the way she was walking? It looked like someone shoved a stick up her butt."

Simon laughed. "Maybe if we pulled it out she'd be nicer."

I laughed too. "Maybe. But I don't want to get close enough to her to try that."

"Me neither." After Simon said that I realized how close he was to _me_.

I swallowed and took a small step back, my face was red now.

What is it about this guy that makes me blush and makes me so nervous? It's been awhile since this has happened. I…I'm not sure how I feel about this…

Then I heard someone yelling. A someone who sounded like Chloe.

"Come with me." I said grabbing Simon's arm and pulling him down the hall towards the stairs.

Simon wrapped his hand around my wrist and then stopped and tugged at my arm as we got to the top of the stairs. "Where are we going?" he asked.

I turned to face him. "To see what Chloe's yelling about. Come on. If she's yelling, she has to be pissed."

"Chloe's yelling?"

I stopped and listened. I didn't hear yelling anymore. But I know she was. "She was. Now come on." I said pulling him down the stairs with me.

When we got to the bottom landing Simon and I saw Derek and Chloe standing close together. They were saying something quietly to each other.

Derek straightened quickly and turned to face us.

"So why were you yelling Chloe?" Simon asked.

She waved it off, only saying that it was about Derek's Change. And then she looked down. I followed her gaze and realized that Simon still had his hand wrapped around my wrist. A small smile played at Chloe lips. She covered her mouth with her hand, quickly hiding that smile. I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms over my chest. My face was bright red…again.

_Great._

**Chloe POV**

After that encounter Simon went to the library to read…something and Raven ran to her room and locked the door. She said she was going to listen to music. I think she was hiding from Simon. I know that she's been hurt but Simon isn't going to do anything to hurt her, I think she needs to open herself up to him. But time heals pain. It will only be a little bit more time before she breaks for him. I just know it.

Derek and I went to the living room after those two went their separate ways.

"So am I the only one who noticed what was going on with Simon and Raven?" I asked sitting down next to Derek on the couch. I was on his left, his body blocking the view of me from the doorway.

"Nope." he said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close. "You aren't"

I smiled and curled up close to him. We didn't say anything else. We had lapsed into that comfortable silence I loved.

We'd been sitting for ten minutes when I heard Sam.

"Derek!" she exclaimed in a fake voice. "There you are. I was looking for you." she said stepping closer to the couch.

I leaned around Derek, so Sam could see me. "Hi Sam." I said in my sweetest, yet slightly sarcastic voice.

She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me. "Chloe." she spat.

"Is there a problem?" I asked innocently.

She smiled and she looked like an evil bitch. Then she stepped closer and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. He tried to shrug he off but she wouldn't budge.

I saw red.

"Get your hand off of him." I growled glaring at her.

Derek stood up and pulled me with him. I think he knew I was about to kill this girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she said smiling a sweetly bitchy smile.

Her jacket was unzipped all the way and she was wearing a low cut shirt that was so tight I swear if she moved the wrong way it would rip.

I glared at her, grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him towards the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast." she said grabbing Derek's other arm. "Where do you think you're going?" she said trying to seduce him.

That was it.

Derek started to say 'with Chloe.' But I had already started to freak out.

I shrieked something even I didn't understand then grabbed her arm and dug my nails in. Then I slammed her into the wall behind her. "Leave him alone." I growled. "He is not interested in you, you bitch. Anyone who would be interested in you has lost their mind. And why don't you learn to dress yourself. You look like a whore." I dropped her arm, I'm pretty sure I left marks in her skin, then I grabbed Derek and pulled him into the den.

I slammed and locked the door then turned to face Derek.

He actually kind of looked…scared. The idea of Derek being scared of me almost made me laugh. And it calmed me down some.

"What did she do earlier?" I asked. It half came out in a growl, I was still calming myself down. I knew she was planning something when I saw her.

He stared at me then started to explain what she tried to do earlier. I probably would have felt guilty for what I just did but after what Derek just told me, I knew I wasn't going to.

"I could kill her." I said as Derek stepped closer.

"But, you aren't going to kill me right?"

"You didn't do anything. Why would I hurt you?"

"You…you're kind of scary when you're mad."

"Let that be a reminder to never piss me off then."

"Don't worry. I will never make you mad." he said stepping even closer to me.

"Good." I sighed. "I need a hug."

Derek wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Better?"

I breathed in the smell of him and wrapped my arms around his almost too warm body. "Much better."

He started rubbing my back. "I think she's going to leave us alone now. If anyone tried to do anything after _that, _they must have a death wish."

I giggled and then someone knocked on the door.

Derek rubbed my back one more time then reached to unlock the door.

Raven was outside in the hall. "Come meet the people who just arrived." she said with a smile and a look at me that pretty much said we had to talk.

I let Derek go on ahead of us.

"So what did you do to Sam?" she whispered.

"She was flirting with Derek right in front of me. I flipped out on her. She's probably got little cuts on her arm from my nails."

Raven gaped. "You, sweet innocent little Chloe, did that? Oh my gosh! That's awesome!"

I smiled.

"That should teach her not to bother you two anymore."

"I hope so." I said as we walked into the kitchen. I still didn't feel guilty for it. She really deserved that. In the kitchen there was five people I had never seen before sitting at the table.

We went around and introduced ourselves.

Jessica was a small girl a year older than me with…I don't even know what color her hair was. The base color was a light brown but there was five different colored streaks in her hair. Purple, Blue, Green, Pink and Orange? It was insane. Her eyes were blue-green and she had on all black. She was a necromancer.

Her mother Anne Marie, was a witch. She had blond hair and pale green eyes. She was the opposite of her daughter, wearing all white.

Jessica's brother Aiden had pale blue eyes and the same color hair as his sister, minus all the fake coloring. He was a necromancer too. And he was dressed like those cocky football players at my school.

How their mother was a witch and they were both necromancers I couldn't figure out.

There was another werewolf standing in the corner staring at Derek and Jackson. He seemed to have a problem with there being other werewolves in the house. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and he quickly introduced himself as Renegade.

The last man, Julian, was a fire half demon. He had red hair the color of flames, rather fitting for him, and hazel eyes.

They went to claim their rooms and everyone else went back to what they were doing before they got here. Raven going back to her room, only this time Simon went with her taking the book her was reading, Tori went back to the computer, Falcon went back to playing video games, Sam went to hide in her room, Andrew, Marc and Jackie stayed in the kitchen talking and planning and Derek and I went to the den to watch TV.

The rest of the day was boring and uneventful. Sam stayed locked in her room, only coming out when she had to use the bathroom. The adults were bust planning. Tori, after she got bored with the computer, was with Falcon arguing about the design and graphics of the games he was playing and Raven and Simon stayed in her room listening to her music. Simon got bored with his book.

Derek's condition was getting worse as the day went on but he never went to lie down.

By dinner I was beat and more than ready for bed. I was going to go to bed and lock the door to my room but Tori decided to move in with me since the room she was in before was the one Sam took. Even Tori didn't like Sam enough to share a room with her.

So I just left the door cracked open and went to sleep.

"Chloe!" Derek was shaking me, pulling me out of a dreamless sleep.

I shot up. "Is it time?"

He nodded and started to leave my room. I was close behind him, grabbing my sweatshirt on the way out of my room.

We went out to a different clearing than before. It was further away from the house than the last one. A lot further. Derek had decided earlier today that if he was going to make the full Change tonight he didn't want anyone to follow us or see that. He must have gone out to find a spot after I had fallen asleep.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I had this very unnerving feeling that there was something here with us. But I quickly shook it off as Derek stripped down to his boxers and dropped to all fours.

"Chloe, we can't fall asleep here after this, there's a-" his last words were garbled as he whimpered in pain.

I completely forgot about what he was saying and began to focus completely on him and the Change. I placed my hands on his back and began rubbing the same circles as the last few times.

Derek tensed as his stomach convulsed and he threw up what little bit he had eaten for dinner. I felt his fur start to grow and then recede. His back arched and he vomited the last of what was in his stomach, ending in a dry heave of nothing that was painful to even hear.

"You can do it." I whispered. "Sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear that."

"It's." he said tensing and digging his fingers into the damp ground as his back arched again. I heard a few bones snapping, realigning themselves to the body of a wolf. "Fine." he finished when his back dropped again.

I noticed his hands turn to paws, felt the fur continuing to grow as he dry heaved again, once again bringing up nothing and making me wince in a pain I almost seemed to share with him. His back arched again and I heard more bones snapping.

His ears were moving up his head and changing so that they looked more like a wolfs than a humans. He turned his head so I couldn't see anymore of his facial features change.

With one last arch of his back and one last loud snap all the way down his spine, he turned into a wolf.

The new Derek dropped down to the ground panting. I placed my fingers on his chin and tilted his head so I could see his eyes. They were still the same.

"You did it. And you are the same you as usual." I said with a grin so big you would have thought I had just accomplished the Change.

He snorted, sounding like he was laughing at me. But despite his laugh I could see how tired he was in his green eyes. I scratched his head and he quickly fell asleep. I pulled my hood up over my head to block out some of the cold then laid down next to him and went to sleep myself.

"Chloe!" Derek was shaking me again. "Chloe, you have to wake up!"

"Huh?" I said groggily sitting up. I heard a clicking somewhere near me.

_What is that?_

"You have to release it. We shouldn't have fallen asleep out here. Damn it! I should have picked another place to complete the Change. I should have known this wasn't going to be a good spot. "

While Derek was cursing himself I leaned around him and saw a body, a corpse, crawling towards me.

Now I understand what Derek was trying to say before he Changed. We can't fall asleep outside because of the dead person out here.

"Crap." I breathed right before it's boney fingers started plucking at my sweatshirt.

**I have a question for you guys. You don't have to answer but I just want opinions. I bought two new bunnies a few days ago. I named the buck Odin (King of the Norse gods) but I haven't decided the name for the doe. **

**I have five names:**

**Nyx-Greek goddess of Night**

**Nemesis-Greek goddess of Revenge**

**Idun-Norse goddess of Imortality**

**Frigga-Norse goddess of Motherhood and Marriage**

**Saga-Norse goddess of Poetry **

**(I think those are all right.) I'm just kind of curious which ones you guys like best. Because I really have no idea which one I want to name her. She is shy bunny and a little skittish but she is very cute.**

**Alrighty, so thanks for reading. Can I have some reviews please? And please at least one person answer my question. Because I have no idea what to name my bunny.**

**(=^_^=)**


	11. The Bones and Their Spirit

**So sorry I've taken so long to update but with school and returning to my life after my week in California and having to get a new laptop and I had the flu. (Ugh that's horrible.) it's just been crazy lately. But I have returned with chapter eleven (Sorry it's short). Yayness. **

**Oh and speaking of California. (It was awesome!)**

**And I want to thank everyone who reviewed for your AmAzInG reviews! Thank you SO much!**

_**I want to give a special thanks to teddies465, cowgirl137, HystericalMess, pixies114, chloeify123, KAT, House of the Moon, -Paranormal-Paradigm-, Hazeljv and of course burning.**_

**Because of you guys and my 4H friends I was able to narrow down my list of names for my bunny. The two that seemed to be most liked were Nyx and Frigga, Some of you guys and one of my friends liked Saga too. I spent a little tie with her and decided that her attitude was better matched with the goddess of motherhood (Frigga). And we are going to be breeding her a lot, so she's going to be a mommy, a lot. So Frigga seemed to fit better.**

**She whistle/snores while she rests. It kind of scares me because we've never had a rabbit that's done that and when she wakes up or moves around or something and I can't hear her anymore I think she like died or something, so it's kind of creepy. (Right now her and Odin are in my room (and it totally smells like rabbit, gross) until we sell a few babies and have cages outside with everyone else. And since they are in my room I have to keep the window open (since my room is like a freaking oven) but the window makes it cold, so I freeze at night.)**

**I did use the name Nyx though. I have a Silver Tipped Sable Steel doe. (In other words she's a darker color than Frigga, who is a Chestnut Agouti, basically brown.) So Nyx makes more sense with the silver tip. And she has a brother named Shade. Lol. ^_^**

**You guys might hate the way I wrote this because I have something in Raven's POV first, then Chloe's. But everything is happening at the same time. So yeah…Hope it all makes sense. And other than the body and his spirit this chapter is kind of uneventful, sorry.**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling. (Man, I talk A LOT!) Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Frigga: *Whistle/snoring* You.**

**Me: Did Frigga just snore a word?**

**Frigga: Don't.**

**Me: I must be crazy…**

**Frigga: Own.**

**Me: Yep, I've lost it.**

**Frigga: Darkest.**

**Me: Maybe not…**

**Frigga: Powers.**

**Me: Holy crap!**

**The Bones and Their Spirit**

**Raven POV**

I rolled over in my bed and saw that Falcon was still sleeping. Then I glanced over at the clock and saw _why_ he was still asleep. It was only four thirty. I groaned and sat up, wondering why the heck I was awake so early. But I knew that since I was awake there was no way I was going to fall back asleep, at least not right now.

When I opened the door the hinges squeaked. I looked back to Falcon's bed to see if he might have woken up because of the squeak. He hadn't. I walked quickly down the hall to the Chloe's room. I knew she wouldn't actually be awake, if she was even in her room. I just wanted to see if she was actually out with Derek for his Change like I thought she would have been since I heard them leaving last night.

I quietly turned the door knob and peaked in. She was still out. They must have fallen asleep outside. I smiled as I closed the door, hoping the 'click' didn't wake Tori. _Those two are cute_, I thought to myself as I walked to the bathroom closest to my room. I didn't bother to grab clothes when I walked out of my room, yet another reason I wanted to use the bathroom closest to my room. And I wasn't going to go back in right yet and risk waking Falcon up.

I locked the bathroom door behind me and turned the hot water on. Steam quickly filled the room as I stripped out of my pajamas. I stepped into the shower and after I washed I just stood there. I don't even know how long I stood just letting the hot water beat down on me. But then someone shattered my peaceful steaming fantasy by knocking on the bathroom door.

Sighing I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a large fluffy towel off the towel rack hanging on the wall. I unlocked the door and opened it just enough so that I could see who was outside but they couldn't get a good look of me, just wrapped up in a towel.

Of course Simon was standing outside the door.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant. But I think the blush spreading across my cheeks betrayed my efforts.

"I just wanted to use the bathroom. Sam and Tori won't come out of the other two."

Sam and Tori were awake now? "Simon, what time is it?"

"Almost five thirty."

"Five thirty! Oh jeez, I've been in the shower for almost forty five minutes!"

"Really let time get past you, huh?" he teased. "So do I get the shower now?"

I nodded. "Provided there's any hot water left."

"Great." he said still smiling.

"Okay, if you would kindly close your eyes or go away so I can step out of here. I'm only in a towel."

This time it was Simon's turn to blush, then he closed his eyes and covered his closed eyes with his hands. I slipped out of the bathroom, but just to be sure he wasn't looking I placed one hand over his while gripping the towel closer to me.

I rushed into my room and turned to close the door just in time to see Simon dropping his hand and opening his eyes. I smiled then closed the door. I noticed Falcon was still sleeping. And by the looks of the smile on his face he wasn't going to be waking from the happy dream anytime soon.

After I threw on a pair of black sweats, a light blue cami and a gray v-neck tee shirt I headed downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. I heard Tori and Sam bickering over clothing designers in the living room.

Well, at least Sam's occupied for the moment.

I started to make breakfast, pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese and toast, when Simon came to join me in the kitchen. His hair was still damp and he was wearing jeans and a plain white tee shirt.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked coming to stand next to me. I was working on fixing the pancakes so I was in front of the stove, which isn't exactly the most safe place for him to stand. I poured more pancake batter into the frying pan then moved away from the stove and pulled Simon with me.

"Well for starters, step away from the stove. And" I grabbed a loaf of bread off the counter. "You can start on the toast."

"Great." he said with a smile that made my heart do a little jump.

Then I heard Chloe and Derek come into the house. Derek stepped into the kitchen, told us that him and Chloe were going to be taking quick showers then he turned and left.

"Hope they have some hot water." I mumbled as I moved back to the stove.

**Chloe POV (Beginning is happening just as Raven is waking up)**

I stifled a girly shriek as Derek, now fully clothed, crouched beside me, wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. And further away from the man, whose boney fingers were just pulling on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"You have to release it." Derek whispered in my ear as he shifted behind me, one arm still around my waist, the other resting on my upper arm. His touch was light and reassuring, despite the tension I could feel rolling off his body behind me.

"I know." I said to Derek and then I looked back to the man who was only a foot away and pulling himself closer to me. His dark hair was patchy, the bone shining through in the early morning light. His head was turning from side to side, empty eye sockets searching for something, probably me, and somehow finding me. The click of his teeth and rattling of his bones as he moved closer sent shivers down my spine.

"Chloe." Derek said hesitantly.

"I know." I snapped at him this time.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus but the man's boney fingers wrapped around my ankle and he pulled himself closer, using me to help propel himself forward.

"S-stop." I said, my voice surprisingly strong despite the stutter and the chills running down my spine. I had expected my voice to be shaky and weak.

He did as I asked, his hand still wrapped around my ankle, but he'd stopped moving forward.

"L-let go of my a-ankle and back up." Once again he complied with my orders. Letting go of my ankle he crawled backwards until he was almost two feet away.

"Stay there please." I said quietly. I could feel his glare on me even though I knew there were no eyes for him to use to glare at me. He was angry. I could feel the loathing coming off him in waves. And all his anger was directed at me, as if I did this on purpose.

I let out a shaky breath and leaned against Derek. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deep, taking in the scent of the woods and Derek, letting them, well mostly Derek, calm me until it was just me and this man. I focused on his spirit, imagining pulling him out of his body and releasing him, moving him on to…wherever spirits go. At least I hope he was moving on...

Eventually Derek voice got through to me. He was saying something but I was so lost in this peace my mind created I almost couldn't hear him. Then I heard a clicking and thinking that the guy was still here I focused again, my body getting tense from how hard I was focusing. Then Derek's voice finally broke completely through.

"Chloe! He's gone."

My eyes snapped open. The clicking wasn't coming from the man. I was right, his spirit had been released. The clicking was my teeth. I was so cold. Derek recognized I was cold and being the great guy he is he handed me his sweatshirt and after I slipped it on we stood up. Derek wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. He was still a little warm so in turn I was warming up.

By the time we got back to the house my teeth had stopped clicking but Derek still held me close.

We stepped into the house and I took off my extra layers of clothes until I was just in my pajama pants and my tee shirt. I smelled breakfast but I wanted to take a shower before I ate. Derek walked into the kitchen to see who was up then did the same thing I did.

I dried off after my shower and pulled on a pair of baggy gray sweat pants and a black tee shirt of Derek's. I lifted the neckline of the shirt to my nose and inhaled. The shirt smelled just like Derek and that made me happy. Smiling, I opened the bathroom door to find Derek waiting outside for me. He was dressed in jeans and a black sweatshirt.

We walked down to breakfast together. Andrew was the only other person awake. Everyone else was still catching some much needed Z's. I say much needed because Andrew told Derek and I, as soon as we walked into the dining room for breakfast, that soon we would have a plan and be putting it into action. Just as soon as the last people arrive. They're expected today.

I pushed that thought aside for now, just long enough for me to be able to enjoy what Raven had fixed for breakfast, with Simon's help of course. And it was delicious.

No one really talked at breakfast, Derek and I were in that wonderful comfortable silence bubble, Raven and Simon kept sneaking glances at each other and Raven's blush grew deeper all the time. Andrew was completely lost in thought. And even Tori and Sam didn't have anything to say while they ate. That was what surprised me the most. But that was yet another thing I pushed aside as I cleaned up my plate after I was done eating.

Derek stayed in the kitchen to talk to Andrew so I decided to go to the den. While I was walking to the den a ghost popped in right in front of me.

I jumped and then gasped as I realized who the ghost was.

Apparently I released his spirit but didn't make him cross over.

_Crap._

* * *

**So I hope you guys like it and I hope it made sense. Even though it wasn't very eventful and didn't really take much time.**

**Obviously you guys know what's going to happen next and that there are going to be some new people. **

**Someone said I should bring back Liam and Ramon. And to that person, ugh I'm trying, I just haven't figured out a great way to add them. But you have no idea how much I want to.**

**I absolutely hate how short this chapter is. I'd been doing so well lately, getting longer chapters and what not but I couldn't seem to get anything out for this chapter. So…total phail on the length here.**

**Oh and I have a question (Ya don't have to answer.) For some reason I can't stop listening to Cobra Starship lately, I was just curious if any of my lovely loyal readers listen to them too.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Review please. Pretty please.**

**(Sorry for my really really long authors note this time.)**

**(=^_^=)**


	12. A Nasty Ghost and New House Mates

**So I have decided that Liam and Ramon aren't going to be coming back. There is no way I can get it to fit in with my story right so I'm not going to bother. Plus, I have to agree with some of you who reviewed, a lot of other stories already have them showing up left and right. I have one story with them showing up sometime too so, yeah…**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**(Oh and my friend SinisterNight told me to tell you guys that she is very sorry she hasn't updated her story The Story of My Life. But her computer is busted and she hasn't gotten a new one and she lost chapter three to her story so she's rewriting it, hoping that she can make it a good as before. SO she's sorry, I'm sorry, her dog is sorry (don't ask why that's included). Lol)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Happy now, Sin? I told 'em.**

**Sin: Well, yeah I'm happy about that. But you know what would make me even happier?**

**Me: Oh jeez, what?**

**Sin: Say it.**

**Me: *sighs* Fine, I don't own Darkest Powers. Happy?**

**Sin: Yeah, now I'm going back to perfecting the previously written chapter three, leave me alone.**

**A Nasty Ghost and New House Mates**

**Chloe POV**

He was standing about a foot in front of me. He had short black hair and he was dressed in a black tee and dark jeans. I made the mistake of looking at his face, his lips were curled in anger and his dark eyes were fixed on me, glaring menacingly.

"Did you have fun out there, throwing my spirit back into that…that rotting thing!"

"I-I'm sorry. I-it was a-an accident."

"An accident!" he yelled. "Well that's just super. I accidentally killed someone the last time I had an accident but is that excusable because it was an accident?"

I was shaking and so scared I couldn't talk or move. He killed someone! Accident or not that still scared me.

"I lost control of my powers. I was too strong and I killed someone, which caused my death. Murders an absolutely wonderful thing." he said sarcastically.

"Powers?" If…if he was a supernatural, depending on what he was, he could probably hurt me. I was shaking even more now. And then I felt a strong hand on my arm. I looked back and saw Derek, worry evident in only his eyes. The rest of his face was a blank mask.

There was no doubt in my mind that he was worried for me, like I said, I could see it in his eyes. But I think he was keeping his emotions off his face because he was worried the ghost would make a connection between us and try to hurt me by hurting him. That's was the only reason I could think of anyway…

"Yes, girlie, powers. I was a half demon. But I got in a little…trouble with some people and I ran here where they tracked me down and killed me."

I could only imagine that the trouble included the person he killed.

I shivered.

"It's okay." Derek whispered. "Just relax and get rid of him."

I let out a shuddered breath and closed my eyes. Derek started rubbing my arm, reassuring me that I could do it. I was relaxing, beginning to focus on what I needed to do when something flew by my right side. It was close enough for me to feel a breeze from it against my arm.

My eyes snapped open as I heard something shatter. I turned to see a glass vase in pieces on the floor behind me and Derek.

"Isn't torture fun?" the ghost said, acting like he was having the time of his life.

Then he picked up a thick book sitting on the coffee table by him, and threw it at me.

Thankfully, Derek pulled me over to the corner of the room with him before the book could hit me. Derek shielded me with his body.

"I can block him for you, but you have to focus and get rid of him Chloe." there wasn't any bite to his words like I would have expected. He just sounded very very worried. For me. For my safety.

I closed me eyes again and took a deep breath. Then, ignoring the objects he was throwing at Derek and for the moment ignoring Derek's grunts when he got hit and ignoring the next shatter of glass, I imagined shoving him away from here, from all people he could hurt. I pictured him fading, leaving the world of the living. I continued to picture him fading away until Derek's soft whispers brought me back to reality.

"Chloe, he's gone."

I opened my eyes and look up to him. "Are you sure?"

"I think so. I'm not being pelted with anything anymore."

"Oh….Derek turn around."

He did as I asked, being careful not to step on the blue and green multi colored glass at his feet. There were small shards of that glass on his shirt and a few larger pieces of glass had broken just right, so that they actually stuck in his shirt. I reached up to pull it out and found that his shirt was wet around the spots.

"Derek? I-I think you're-"

"Bleeding? Yeah, I know. It's nothing big though."

That ghost had thrown whatever that glass used to be hard enough for it to shatter on Derek's back and go into his skin. He had major anger issues that really needed to be resolved before he had died.

"Just pull them out Chloe. I'll be fine."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pull one piece out, then another and then the last one.

"Let me see if there is any other-"

"Go throw away the glass then wash your hands before you do anything else."

I had almost forgotten about his nervousness about me and his werewolf blood.

I hurried to the kitchen. Andrew, Raven, Simon and Sam were still in the kitchen, but they were talking now, unlike at breakfast were they were extremely quiet. Tori had gone outside.

"What is _that_?" Raven asked hurrying over to me.

"Broken glass."

"Is that…is that blood?" she asked as I threw the glass in the trash and went to the sink.

"Yeah."

"Who got hurt?" Andrew asked. "Was it you?"

I shook my head. "Derek was. There was a ghost, a very angry ghost and he was throwing things. Derek probably has bruises on his back too, not just the cuts from that glass."

"I'm going to go check and see if he actually has anymore damage." Andrew said leaving the room. I dried my hands and followed him, with Sam, Raven and Simon in tow.

"Derek, let me see." Andrew said.

Derek had sat down on the god awful, uncomfortable couch before we came in. Now he was standing and going to Andrew. He lifted up his shirt in the back and there were places where I could see there would be bruises forming soon.

I studied those places then realized that I was blushing, because of his shirt being up and showing all that skin, and the muscles I didn't take more time to notice before because the only other times I'd seen them were when he was Changing. And now his skin, chest, back and even his face, was smooth, flawless with the exception of the soon to be bruises and the small cuts from the glass.

I pulled my eyes away from him and looked over at Sam. She was wide eyed, staring at him just like I was and she looked like she was about to drool all over him. She realized I was staring, or maybe I was glaring, and she stopped staring then excused herself before she got the crap beat out of her.

Then I looked to Raven. She was a staring too. But not so wide eyed and whore-like. That's part of what makes her such a great person. She glanced over at me, smiled sheepishly then stepped closer to Simon, as if to say 'I like you more.' That was very cute and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You'll be fine." Andrew said as Derek let his shirt fall back into place and grunted in response, as if to say 'yeah, I already knew that."

Then the lock on the front door clicked and a whole bunch of people came into the room.

"Great!" Andrew exclaimed. "Everyone's here now."

So we already had Jeff, a sorcerer.

Jackson, a werewolf.

Falcon, a sorcerer.

Raven, a witch.

Renegade, a werewolf.

Marc, a water half demon.

Jackie, a shaman.

And Sam, a shaman who could do some of the things water half demons could.

And then there was me, Tori, Simon, Andrew and Derek.

Already thirteen people and there had to be at least ten more standing here in front of us.

"Well, not everyone." A blond man said. Then he and the woman I assumed was his wife stepped out the crowd. "Trish and Andy won't be here until a little later."

"What?" Andrew started. "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know."

While they chatted for a minute of two I was looking at the blond couple. I realized they looked a lot like Raven and Falcon.

I looked back at Raven. She was just staring at them. She looked shocked, like she hadn't expected them to be here. Guess that's why she hadn't said anything.

Then her mom looked over to her. "Raven!" she said rushing over to her and giving her daughter a hug. "Bet you're shocked to see us, huh?"

Raven smiled. "Yeah." she said hugging her mom back.

After they stopped hugging Andrew called everyone else down so we could go through introductions…again…the third time for some of us.

Raven and Falcon's mother hugged Falcon as soon as he stepped off the last step of the staircase.

So, obviously Karen, their mom, was a witch and their dad, Kevin was a sorcerer.

A woman with short dark brown hair stepped forward next. She had long, angled bangs that were dyed blond and hazel eyes. When she introduced herself she was fidgeting with the hem of her black baby doll shirt, acting like it was too short and wasn't covering the top of her grey skinny jeans, even though it was. She was wearing a large silver necklace that was a heart with wings. It was really pretty. Her name was Leslie and she was a half demon who could control the elements. Apparently she could also read minds if she felt like it.

_Fun._

The next person to step forward was a short guy named William. He had long, shaggy blond hair and ice blue eyes. I noticed the Hollister logo on his shirt and the brand name written down one of the sleeves of his long sleeved white shirt. Super, hope he doesn't have an attitude like some of the jocks and preps at my school… He was a fire half demon, who could oddly use ice sometimes. At the time that didn't make sense. And he told us he just turned sixteen three days ago. Coming to this safe house sure was a great birthday present, I thought as his mother stepped forward.

His mother Christiana, or Cris as she preferred to be called, had beautiful, long, curly blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She was dressed in a navy track suit and she had those same ice blue eyes as her son but I noticed what looked like small specks of grey in them. She was an ice half demon. That would explain William's odd ability to use ice.

Two men stepped forward. They looked about twenty six or so. While they introduced themselves I took note of the fact that they were twins. Both had brown hair, but one had short hair while the other's was almost to his shoulders. They had brown eyes so dark they almost looked black. And they were both dressed in dark jeans. One brother had on a black tee shirt with a leather jacket over it while the other was wearing a charcoal grey Henley. Michael and Raphael were their names and they were telekinetic half demons. I also took note of the fact that both of their names were names of archangels.

A small petite girl stepped forward. She looked very similar to Michael and Raphael. Then she introduced herself as their younger sister. Younger by about four years. She looked exactly like them, with shiny, straight brown hair that hung down close to her waist. And those same dark eyes. Her name was Gabby. When I thought about it, I realized there was an archangel named Gabriel too, so the name must have been altered to fit a girl. She was also a telekinetic half demon but I could tell she was hiding something. She was something other than just a telekinetic half demon, but she seemed reluctant to say what.

I noticed her brothers gave her a look that said she should have said whatever it was.

I wonder if Andrew knew what she was. One look over at him said he didn't because he didn't share the same look as her brothers. Must be a family secret.

I also idly wondered why their parents named them what they did, when the next man stepped forward.

His introduction was short, just his name, which was Kyrian, and what race of supernatural he was. A sorcerer, who had trained himself to use swords. I found that odd. After his introduction he stepped back to where he previously was, hiding behind the other people. He stuffed his hands into his sweatshirt pocket after he ran them through his medium length blond hair.

The last man to step forward was Xypher. He had ocean blue eyes and short-ish jet black hair. He was dressed in all black and wearing a leather jacket and biker boots. And guess what…he was a necromancer. He could teach me what Jessica and Aiden's mother wouldn't let them learn.

**I have a lot of telekinetic half demons in these. Ha, the ghost and three other people. But I think they can be useful. So…yeah…**

**So did you guys like it? Xypher totally came from a book I read called Dream Chaser (one of my favorite books.) and I really need to give Sherrilyn Kenyon the credit for making him. But my Xypher isn't going to have a nasty attitude like her version. He's a bad ass but not an asshole.**

**Anyways, review please. Pretty please with that lemon on top. Yeah, I decided to include one. I asked you guys most of you who answered said add it. So I am. But not yet.**

**But I have one quick question for you guys. Once again you don't have to answer and if you haven't seen either movie you probably won't answer. But…did anyone go see Paranormal Activity or The Fourth Kind when they came out in theaters? Just curious.**

**(=^_^=)**

Return


	13. Love, Xypher and Two Drunks

**I loved what you guys had to say in your reviews. Thanks so much, again, for them all.**

**In this chapter you guys get to learn more about Xypher (well maybe just what he looks like…), I'm still leaving the archangel children a mystery for a little while. And more Raven/Simon stuff too.**

**Hope you enjoy it. And by the way, I know it's going to sound completely odd when I describe Xypher with more detail, but the guy is gorgeous in my mind so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or Xypher. Sherrilyn Kenyon is the genius who thought of him. (My Xypher is just nicer than hers but still just as deadly.)**

**Love, Xypher, and Two Drunks**

**Chloe POV**

After everyone introduced themselves they went to put their bags in a room of their choice. Now the house was full with only one bed left and that was for Trish and Andy, that two people who wouldn't be here for another couple hours. And based off the whispers between Andrew and some of the new house guests it was because they decided to go fool around in a cheap motel for a little bit.

Which was exactly why they got the queen sized bed at the end of the hall, isolated from everyone else. They could have their fun without truly disturbing everyone else. I cringed at the thought of hearing them. Kevin said Andy was a werewolf, and for a second I wondered if that would make him louder, some weird animal noises and whatnot. But it was only a second I wondered that before practically smacking myself in my now red face and shaking my head, trying to get the thought of what other 'noises' a werewolf could make out of my head.

So Tori and I were sharing a room. Derek and Simon. Falcon and Raven. Sam moved from the room with two single beds to a room with one single and one double bed so she could share a room with her parents. Jeff and Jackson shared a cramped room. Falcon and Raven's parents shared a room with Kyrian, mostly because he was quiet and kept to himself so he wouldn't bother them too much. William was in a room with his mother. Michael and Raphael. Andrew gave the other bed in his room to Xypher. I realized something after everyone but Derek, Raven, Simon and I had cleared the room we were in.

Gabby was all alone. Her brothers' room was right next to hers but she was in the smallest bedroom with the single bed. Alone.

"Your parents seem nice." Simon said sitting down on the couch.

Raven joined him, so close her arm brushed his. Simon just smiled at her when she spoke. "They are, just don't ask my dad for anything before he's had his coffee in the morning. Or my mother until she's had a shower and put her make up on. She hates when people see her without it."

He laughed at that and I smiled at the two of them.

Derek sat down in one of the oversized, and still kind of uncomfortable, chairs on either side of the couch and pulled me down next to him.

"So, are you happy you have someone here to teach you about being a necromancer?" he asked as I leaned back against his chest.

"Happy? Sure. I'm nervous though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just to learn more about what I am from someone who actually knows what they're doing is just as exciting as it is nerve racking. I'm also afraid to find out how much more powerful the genetic modification really made me compared to Xypher or any other necromancer for that matter."

An 'oh' is all he said as he snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me up into his lap so that my back was completely pressed against his chest now. I got the feeling that Derek wanted to say more than oh, that he was thinking about something. So I gave him his time to think and just laid my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

It wasn't long before he spoke again, but it wasn't what he was thinking about that he said.

"Speak of the devil," he mumbled. "Xypher's coming downstairs. You going to ask him anything now or what until everyone is completely settled in?"

"Wait." I said, not moving at all from where I was to look at Xypher, who I could now hear coming down the steps.

I felt Derek's gaze on my so I opened my eyes and found him staring at me with an intense expression.

"What?" I asked, shifting so that I was still in his lap but now my back wasn't against his chest. I dangled my arm over the back of the chair.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Are you going to clue me in on what you're thinking anytime soon?"

"Later."

Raven's laugh interrupted my next thought and then I heard Xypher's deep voice so I never got to say anything to Derek.

I looked over and saw Xypher was wearing a black tee shirt and grey sweatpants and sneakers.

"Anyone up for a run? Man, I don't understand it. They were stuck in their cars coming here too and after such a long ride you would expect someone would want to stretch their legs but no, no one wants to go running with me. So what do you say?"

None of us wanted to go either.

"Jeez. Okay, but it's okay for you guys to say no, you weren't trapped in a car for a few hours with no break. Be back later." he said heading for the back door. "Damn Kyrian." I heard him say before he closed the door.

If he traveled here with Kyrian I can see how he could get irritated with being trapped in a car. Kyrian's only a couple inches taller than Simon and since his legs aren't as long as Xypher's, who has a good four inches on Derek. I can understand how he wouldn't necessarily need to stop and stretch. Xypher must not have been driving if he wasn't aloud to stop.

For almost an hour no one did anything. All of our new guests had come from different parts of the country, the majority of them living in different states in the mid-west or along the east coast with the exception of Leslie who flew in from California. I knew they were all friends and since they lived so far apart I could imagine they were all just talking, catching up with each other. Sam stayed in her room reading, Falcon and Tori were back in the den arguing about video games again and Raven, Simon, Derek and I stayed seated where we were just talking about whatever came to mind.

Occasionally we would drift to our own coupled worlds. Derek and I would just sit and stare into each other eyes, each getting lost in the others. Or we would talk about nothing in particular. He told me he would tell me what he was thinking earlier, later when we were completely alone, like it was some big secret. Who knows, maybe to him it was a big secret.

When we would just stare at each other I would hear Simon's goofy humor that never seemed to fail in making Raven laugh. Her laugh would trickle into my thoughts and distract me from Derek's emerald eyes. But it didn't bother me. Her laugh wasn't fake and Simon made her happy, which made me grin like an idiot at one point just thinking about the two of them together.

Derek gave me a questioning look and I just pointed. He smiled too, not quite so stupidly, like I had. But he was happy now too because his brother was happy. Any bit of guilt left from having me while Simon had no one was completely gone now, erased by someone who was becoming one of my best friends.

I wondered if there really was such a thing as soul mates for someone who wasn't a werewolf or their mate. For some reason to me it felt different, but I had a feeling that if there was such a thing that Raven was Simon's soul mate. They were two halves of a whole heart searching for each other through the numerous other pieces of peoples hearts and the harsh twist of reality we call our life brought them together to create one of the most loving relationships I'd ever seen.

When I actually looked over to them I was surprised to see them so close. I mean, I know Raven sat down close to him but now, not only were their bodies close but their faces, like slowly moving for a kiss neither was sure the other was ready to have. Simon was sweet with her, which was another thing I liked with them. He seemed to know there was certain things he shouldn't press with her, seemed to sense that she wanted things to go slowly. So they moved through things on her terms but he didn't care. That only added more proof to the soul mate theory.

Then Raven looked over to me and motioned for me to get up and follow her to the kitchen. I told Derek I would be right back, and to not pay much attention to whatever she wanted to talk about if he could help it, since the kitchen wasn't far from where we were sitting.

"What do you need?" I asked, hoisting myself up to the counter when we got into the kitchen. From where I was sitting on the kitchen counter I could see outside through the dining room window.

"Do you think it's possible for one person's kindness and love for another person to completely erase any bad thoughts about past relationships?"

"Probably." I said as she grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and handed me one. "Why?"

"I was just thinking about how Simon makes me feel and that he makes me forget about my ex."

I wasn't sure what to say because I didn't want to bring up anything about her ex if she didn't want to talk about it so I just said oh. Then she seemed to realize she hadn't told me what happened.

"He was my first real boyfriend, more important than those crap relationships you think mean something but then you break up after a month. Anyway we dated for a while and he was my everything…until I caught him cheating with my so called best friend."

I didn't miss the bitter bite she added to the last words or the pain in her voice when she talked about her ex.

But then she grinned. "When I'm with Simon I completely forget about all that."

I smiled.

Taking that for the good sign it was, she continued talking. "I still remember how much having Cody cheat on me hurt but it's like Simon has mended that gaping hole that was left behind when my heart was torn out." She scrunched her eye brows together in thought. "When you're with Derek how do you feel?"

About now was the point where I really hoped Derek wasn't listening too hard on this conversation. I wasn't really sure if I wanted him to hear all the mushy crap I think about sometimes.

"Even when other people are around I can look into his eyes and get completely lost, then everything just becomes about the two of us. About the way he holds me or about how he talks to me. How much he loves me and how I couldn't imagine not being with him. The way he protects me like I'm the most precious thing alive. It's amazing, really."

Raven smiled but didn't say anything about anything I just said.

"What about…" she paused and looked at me, debating on whether to ask her question. But I almost instantly knew what she wanted to ask.

"What about my first kiss with him?"

She nodded and I smiled.

"Well…" I launched into telling her about Derek's Change and when the kiss happened.

She scrunched her face up when I told her I kissed him after he'd puked, but I hadn't really noticed. All I felt was his lips on mine and the wonderful feeling of electricity in my veins from his kiss. Even though it was short, the first kiss with him left me breathless and wanting more. I told Raven all that.

"Do you think I should kiss Simon, or wait on him to kiss me?"

I smiled. "That's completely up to you and your comfort zone but if you do decide to kiss him first do it when he doesn't expect it." I smiled. "Derek definitely didn't expect my kiss."

She smiled a mischievous smile before throwing away the now empty water bottle she had.

I thought I saw something move outside through the dining room window and glanced up to see Xypher walking up to the house, sweating and without his shirt on.

Okay, so I would never leave Derek, no man alive could make me do that because no one meant more to me than he did and no one looked as good as he did in my opinion. But Xypher was definitely gorgeous. He was ten years older than Derek, and not to sound completely shallow or anything even close to that because I'm definitely not the type to focus solely on looks, but Derek would look better than him when he turned twenty six.

But the afternoon sun was reflecting of Xypher's tanned skin and I couldn't help but notice his eight pack and pretty much every other muscle on his upper body. And then I realized that the way he moved screamed that he could be a lethal weapon if he wanted to be, and that was without even being a necromancer. Those combined was probably a very deadly combination. When he got closer to the house I saw all the scars that marred his otherwise perfect skin from past fights and they made me wonder how many fights he's actually been in.

"Chloe, what the heck are you look-" Raven turned to look out the same window as me. "ing at." she finished slowly before exclaiming "Damn!" and then quieter, so even Derek would have had a harder time hearing her. "He's gorgeous."

I only nodded and slid off the counter. I made Raven move back to the other room but just as we walked by the back door it opened to reveal Xypher in all his sweaty, shirtless glory. It was then that I realized just how big he really was. I felt like a dwarf compared to him and I was suddenly slightly afraid to be working with someone so big and powerful, someone who could practically snap me in half without even trying.

Xypher said hi to us before running upstairs to shower. I didn't miss the long deep scar that ran from his left shoulder down to his lower back before he disappeared upstairs.

And I had to wonder what the heck actually happened to him. What kind of weapon could have caused that?

"Come on Simon." Raven said grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the couch. "Let's go kick Tori and Falcon out of the den and watch a movie."

"Okay." he said lacing his fingers through hers.

I smiled at her and mouthed 'unexpected' before sitting back down on Derek's lap.

"All right Mr. Super Hearing, how much did you listen to?"

"Well…I was only kind of listening to what you guys were saying until she asked you about me and, sorry, I couldn't help myself." he smiled sheepishly and I blushed.

Derek pulled me closer to him "You know, I get lost when I look into your beautiful eyes too and I treat you like the most precious thing alive because that's what you are to me." he said softly, his face coming closer to mine the whole time he was talking.

I closed the distance left between our lips and once again, I felt that electricity, supercharged and pulsing through my veins.

"I feel it too." Derek said when we broke apart. "That charge."

I rested my forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And I love this version of Derek, the open and sweet one the hardly anyone sees, not the cold, cut off Derek.

"Someone's outside." he said abruptly.

"Must be Andy and Trish."

And sure enough, a couple seconds later the front door swung open to reveal a blond woman with cold, ice blue eyes and a man with black hair and dark brown eyes. They were leaning on each other and laughing and they had the unmistakable smell of alcohol on them. They staggered inside and slammed the door.

"Andrew!" Derek called. "We have drunk company." I made sure to move so I was sitting next to Derek, not on him, before Andrew came downstairs.

Andrew came rushing downstairs followed by Karen and Kevin.

"Hey!" Trish started. "I-I am not…not drunk." she said, then she burped and giggled.

"Yes, you are." Andrew said. "Both of you need to go take a shower and sleep this off. Now."

"Yes dad." Andy said, sounding only slightly drunk compared to Trish, probably had something to do with the fact that he's a werewolf.

Andy picked up Trish, bridal style, and managed to carry her upstairs.

A minute of so later Trish instantly appeared downstairs. "Boo! I'm a ghost!" she exclaimed, laughing, before disappearing again.

"She must be a shaman." Derek said.

"Uh-huh. And those two seem like quite the characters." I said after Andrew, Kevin and Karen disappeared upstairs too.

Derek and I both avoided the area around the last bedroom down the hall upstairs for the rest of the day, just incase Trish and Andy didn't go to sleep right off. We thought that best for our sanity…and probably our ears too.

Werewolf noises…and despite my best efforts, my mind kept drifting back to that whenever I was with Derek for the rest of the day too.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it. I sure had fun writing this whole chapter, even though it's just a little pointless. And the end is kind of stupid, but I couldn't help myself. Haha.**

**So, how many people think I should put in a special Raven point of view next chapter and have her and Simon have their kiss? Or should I be unusally cruel and make you guys wait??? **

**Review please. Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	14. Scars

**I had to go delete a few characters and fix some things before I posted this tonight but everything is fixed and with as many characters as I have it doesn't matter that I took a few out. I had forgotten about these characters and then used their names for a few of the newer characters. So I decided to keep one of the characters, only one. The loner werewolf and I renamed him Renegade. Anyway, hopefully you all will like this long long long long long awaited chapter. (Sorry I haven't updated since Dec…)**

**When I got on the sight today I saw how many stories are under Darkest Powers now. It's weird to see…what is it? 480 or something because around this time last summer when I first made my account there was barely 100 or somewhere around there. It's kind of weird to me to see how many more stories there are now…Anyway…**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Again I have to say that Darkest Powers does not belong to me.**

**Scars**

**Xypher POV**

Some wounds take time to heal. Some never heal. And some that do leave jagged scars on your heart. It's betrayal that cuts people the deepest. That idea that your best friend or lover would never even think of betraying you…and once they do, it's like death sentence.

Though I'm not sure which is worse. Being betrayed by friend or a lover. When you have been betrayed by both the world seems to get a little darker, a little less friendly and certainly less welcoming to the betrayed.

Thus is my life. Or what is left of it since then. My only true friend now is Kyrian. I don't trust anyone else with anything but now, here at this safe house, having a young and supposedly strong necromancer to train, I think I'm going to have to learn to trust someone else.

So for now, I am loaning temporary trust to Chloe and Raven. If Derek and Simon trusted me, I would return that trust to them. Maybe I'm an idiot but I don't think these kids will betray me. At least I hope not.

Now the only thing I wonder about is how Kyrian convinced me to come along here with him anyway.

Raven poked her head in the kitchen doorway.

"Is there anyone in there?" I heard someone, who sounded like Chloe, whisper from behind Raven.

She looked back and nodded then turned back to me. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked slipping into the kitchen. Chloe followed behind her.

"Nightmares woke me up around three. Couldn't go back to sleep after that."

"Oh." They said in unison, each looking uncomfortable but I didn't know why.

"That's odd." Raven said glancing at Chloe before grabbing an apple, biting into it and hoisting herself up onto the kitchen counter.

"I know." Chloe said sitting down across the table from me with a bowl of dry frosted flakes.

"Can I ask why?" I shifted, pulling my coffee cup closer to me.

"We both woke up at three because of nightmares too."

"That is weird. So what made you two come down here an hour after you woke up?"

"Well…after trying to fall asleep again for an hour, I almost ran into Raven when I came out of my room a few minutes ago."

Raven nodded. "Then we decided we could come down here and talk so we wouldn't wake everyone upstairs up."

"Four a.m. chats are always delightful." I grumbled taking a sip of coffee.

"They are better when you aren't just talking to yourself." Raven said with a pointed look in my direction.

"Oops." I sighed and started to rise to leave. "You guys don't need me to stay here to have your talk. I'm going to go sit outside."

"But it's dark!" Raven said jumping off the counter and stepping in front of me. She looked at Chloe. "We don't mind, do we?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Okay…" I stepped back and sat down in my chair. Raven sat down next to Chloe. "Since you are insisting I stay, do you mind if I ask what your nightmares were about?"

"The Edison Group and the chance that they might capture Derek." Chloe replied.

"Just the Edison Group in general. Twists to what I've been told about them." Raven said tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"Jeez, what the hell are you guys? Twins?"

They ignored my comment.

Chloe pulled one leg up onto her chair. "What were your nightmares about Xypher?" she asked.

"Torture, betrayals, revenge. The usual." The horror of my nightmares wasn't truly covered by that vague statement. But I'm sure my nonchalance of the situation freaked them out a little.

"Umm…" The look on Raven's face said she was about as speechless as Chloe. "What?"

"Being tortured by someone who betrayed me. I live through their torture and end up killing them in the end."

And now they looked horrified, not that I could blame them. My nightmares aren't sick twists to my imagination. They are like videos on repeat. Forever showing me the horrors of my past.

"That's…creepy, Xypher." Chloe said finishing off the last of her cereal.

"I know."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Raven!"

"What?" she feigned being confused and then looked back at me.

"Do you really want to know more?" I asked, giving them the darkest look I could, trying to scare them away from the secrets my mind holds. "It's really not a nice story."

They nodded. Raven first then Chloe, a little more hesitant than Raven.

So I told them and they asked questions whenever they had one.

It's always hard to think about my past. A near death experience before I even turned twenty five.

Love does stupid things to people though. And I am a prime example of that.

I'd met Chelsea when I was fifteen. At the time she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her soft wavy brown hair fell just below her shoulders and she had the palest blue eyes. For me it was love at first sight. I'd thought it was for her too.

Our senior year of high school we'd started dating and as soon as all my friends found out they tried so hard to get me to leave her and find someone better, especially Zoe. She stuck by me through everything in life so I'd assumed she just didn't want to see me hurt. So I'd told her that a little heartbreak never hurt anyone for too long.

It's ironic, now that I think about it, that Zakar, my best friend at the time, always said she was a wonderful person and that I shouldn't listen to my other friends because they were just jealous.

I found out why the night of Chelsea's twenty second birthday. Zakar was trying to keep me blindly in love so I wouldn't notice that she was cheating on me with him. Go figure.

I saw red when I found them together. The image of them together in _my _bed in _my_ own house is forever burned into my memory. I should have never let her move in with me. But not letting her move in would have only postponed me finding out about them.

Zakar yelled for Chelsea to leave the instant I went for his throat. I was going to kill the man with my bare hands, consequences be damned. It wasn't long before we were both bloody and bruised.

At one point I'd had Zakar pinned against the wall, punching his stomach over and over. He was coughing up blood when I saw him give a slight nod and I felt the most intense, burning pain from my left shoulder down my back.

I let go of Zakar and stumbled back, hissing in pain while I felt the blood pouring out of the wound from my back. Then I collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Zakar limped over to me and kicked my ribs at least five times, insulting me each time. Chelsea bent down, grabbed my hair and wrenched my head back.

"I should have killed you while you slept, you bastard." she whispered, dangling the knife she's used to stab me in my face. She let go of my hair and stood.

"Let's go tell his dad that it's done." Zakar said leading her from the room.

They'd left me to die but hadn't thought of taking any of my things from me. Like my cell phone. I'd barely been able to move when I reached for my phone and dialed 9-1-1. I'd only been able to tell them my address and the fact that I needed help before I blacked out.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Your own father wanted you dead? Why?" Raven asked.

"Because I was better than him at his own job. He was a bioengineer working with the Edison Group and people were starting to notice that I was helping him with a lot of his work and he assumed that I would replace him soon. I didn't want his job, but I was forced to learn what he knew or be beaten for not trying. I'm sure the Edison Group has been keeping tabs on me too."

"Jeez. What an asshole." Raven said sitting back in her chair. She had literally been on the edge of it the entire time while I was talking.

"How did you survive? I bet the doctors had a lot of trouble with you." Chloe said.

"Yes, they did. One had told me days later, after I had woken up, that if the cut had been much deeper it could have severed my spinal cord. They'd had one hell of a time stopping the blood coming from my back and fixing my broken ribs. Once that was done, fixing a broken nose wasn't that bad but…" I shrugged.

"What about Zoe? Are you still in contact with her?" Raven asked.

I never cry. Ever. But I felt the tears welling up in my eyes at the mention of her.

"She's dead isn't she?" Chloe whispered.

Raven looked at me, I mean really looked at me and she noticed that my eyes were wet with unshed tears. I knew she was regretting asking me now. "Oh Xypher. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"She uh…Chelsea and Zakar killed her too. Not because my father told them too but because they knew she was the next most important person in my life, next to Chelsea before I knew of her betrayal. But I didn't know that until after my life was saved. They had killed her the night before they tried to kill me.

My last night in the hospital Zoe came to me and I haven't seen her since. I guess she crossed over or there was some stupid rule saying she wasn't allowed back to see me. But she'd said she was sorry about everything that happened even though none of it was her fault and she told me she loved me. Too late I realized that I loved her too. I, uh, I'll tell you more about the weird rules and all about being a necromancer later Chloe."

She nodded okay. "That's so horrible. I'm sorry Xypher."

"What happened to your dad, Zakar and Chelsea? And where was your mother in all this?" Raven asked. She was back on the edge of her seat again.

"I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. I think that made my dad bitter. But my dad ended up having a heart attack last year. And once I was fully functional again and I found where Zakar and Chelsea were living, I picked the lock on their back door and killed them in their sleep. Then I burned their house to the ground. But that was more because they killed Zoe than because they tried to kill me."

This time neither of them looked horrified, only upset and like they felt bad for me.

"So, how did you meet Kyrian?" Chloe asked. I think she was trying to change the subject to something at least a little happier.

"He's one of the doctors who saved my life. He's a good man and the only person I trust at my back now."

"Can't blame you for that one." Raven mumbled.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was almost five a.m.

"Hey Chloe, I'm sure some people are going to be getting up soon. Do you want to help me with breakfast. You can ask me whatever questions you have about being a necromancer."

"Sure."

"I'm going to go take a shower." Raven said leaving the room and heading upstairs.

**Raven POV**

Oh, poor Xypher. If I had to go through that I would never leave my house for fear of another attack. Another betrayal.

From what I've seen in him so far, he's a good man too. But he's been completely jaded by people who didn't even deserve to know him.

Someone reached out and touched me. I yelped and jumped then turned to find Simon smiling apologetically at me.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked stepping out of his room. He held a finger up to his lips. "Derek's still asleep."

I nodded then whispered "Nightmares."

He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed. "About?"

"Our situation."

"Oh. So why were you downstairs?"

"Chloe and I both had nightmares. We went downstairs to talk for a while and ended up talking to Xypher instead. None of us were sleeping very well last night."

"Oh."

I shivered as I thought about Xypher's past again.

"You okay?"

I nodded but turned to Simon and grabbed him in a tight hug. He had no idea what was wrong with me but he held onto me and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

After a few minutes I pulled back. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it." he said smiling at me. "We all have things we need to deal with even if they aren't our own problems."

"Thank you Simon."

He nodded and started to pull away, I guess to go take a shower, but I pulled him back to me and kissed him.

He was shocked at first, I could feel it in the way he was standing but then he wrapped his arms around me and returned my kiss. He was gentle and sweet with me and it made me wish that I could stay right here with him forever. He respected me and my boundaries and wishes. Of course the glorious tingling feeling I had right now would be a wonderful reason to stay with him. Of all the guys I had dated before, I'd never felt this with any of them. I could easily see myself falling in love with him.

I slid my hands from his shoulders to his chest and pulled back. I smiled at him.

He returned my smile with a happy light to his eyes. "That was unexpected."

"I know." I said with a small laugh.

He ran his thumb across my cheek. "I wouldn't change any of this."

"This what?"

"Our situation. I considered it bad luck before."

"And now?"

"I'm glad I'm here. I never would have been able to meet you if we weren't forced to come here."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Stupid strong emotions.

He pulled me against his for another comforting hug.

"Simon, please don't hurt me. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did."

"I won't. I swear it."

**Chloe POV**

By the time Xypher and I had finished breakfast at least half the house was up so in the commotion of breakfast I slipped out of the kitchen to find Derek, who surprisingly wasn't eating yet. I don't even think he's awake.

One my way upstairs I ran into Raven and Simon, both were showered and dressed in clean clothes. They were holding hands, going downstairs to eat breakfast. Raven winked at me when Simon said good morning. I smiled at them and continued my way up the stairs.

I slipped into Derek and Simons room. Derek really was still asleep. How weird.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and shook him. He didn't move. I whispered his name and his eyes shot open. He relaxed when he realized that it was only me.

"Why aren't you awake yet?"

He yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. I figured you would be awake by now. You usually are."

"Sorry. I was having a really amazing dream."

"Really now? And what would this amazing dream be about?"

He sat up onto his elbows. "You."

My face turned bright red in record time. "Really?"

He nodded.

"What else?"

"What we're doing when this is over."

"Which is?"

He shrugged. "I don't remember it all. But there's a lot of this." He sat up and kissed me, just a feather light kiss but it was still wonderful.

I laughed when he laid down again. "I like that dream then."

"So is breakfast ready?"

I smiled at the very Derek like question. "Yes it is. Xypher and I made it while we talked about my powers and that type of thing."

"Did you learn anything new?" There seemed to be a veil over him now. Like at the mention of Xypher's name he turned into a completely different version of Derek.

"Maybe? I'm going to be talking to him again later. It's really hard to focus when you are trying to prevent food from cooking to long and burning."

"I guess."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting different since I mentioned Xypher."

He looked past me to the bedroom door.

"Derek, why don't you like him?"

"I don't know. I just don't."

"You sound like a five year old. The man has had a difficult life Derek. Don't be hard on him when you don't know him."

"I guess you do know him then huh?"

"No. But I know something about him because of this morning."

"When you were making breakfast?"

I shook my head. "Raven and I were talking to him this morning before then because we all had nightmares and couldn't get back to sleep."

Derek didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Just go take a shower."

"Have you had one yet?"

I shook my head.

"Then you go."

"I can wait. I've already waited three hours. What's a little longer?"

"You go."

"How about we just shower together. Saves water, time and ends this dumb argument." I said sarcastically.

Derek's eyebrows shot up at that.

I smiled. "Go. I want to take a nap." I said getting up off his bed and letting him stand up.

"Fine. I'll wake you when I'm done."

"'Kay." I slipped under the covers on his bed and was asleep almost instantly.

**Well I hope everyone liked it! **

**Oddly enough I don't have any questions or anything for you guys…weird.**

**Anyway…REVIEW! Please?**

**(=^_^=)**


	15. AN

**I'm probably going to have a person or two want to hunt me down and beat me for this but…I can't finish this story. **

**I've out grown it and don't really care about it anymore. Every time I try to take time to write the next chapter I get bored and then irritated **_**because**_** I'm bored and pulling up blanks and I just quit. **

**I'm so sorry for anyone who still actually cared about where this story was going. I really am but I just care about Five Years, AWINKE, and My Nightmare more so they are what I want to focus on. (Comfort is going to be completed just because I'm almost done with it.)**

**I swore I wouldn't give up on any of my stories and I've made an even bigger liar out of myself than normal because here I am, quitting.**

**The only way this story will get finished is if you all help me with it. (I ain't feeling too optimistic about that idea since I don't think anyone's going help me out here but whatever…)**

**So, sorry. No one be mad at something I couldn't really help.**

**(=^_^=)**


End file.
